


The Curse

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fae & Fairies, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Generous Use of the Word Fuck, He speaks a lot of languages actually, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is old as shit okay, M/M, Mikasa is a newborn vampire, She also tries to bite Eren, Slow Build, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolves, Witches, he has an excuse, so cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: Legend says that a curse was put upon the original supernatural beings. The beings could only die if they found their soulmates. Only their soulmates could break the curse. But, the curse would be passed on to their children and their children's children for the rest of eternity.Eren, a werewolf is one of these unlucky decedents who is forced to live with "the curse". He doesn't think much of it until a clan of powerful vampires comes to visit bringing disturbing news of human advancements. Eren quickly becomes infatuated with a vampire who doesn't seem to think much of him. Eren makes it his mission to know the illusive vampire better.In other words; Humans know things. Eren doesn't think things through. Levi is over it all. Armin is along for the ride. Craziness occurs.





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I just finished posting the final chapter of my other fic "Sayonara Hitori". While I was posting that fic I came up with this idea and BAM! Next thing I know I have a whole other fic going! Chapters might not be uploaded as quickly as my other fic because I haven't completely finished writing it yet but I wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

 

_Once upon a time, there were three brothers-Adolphus, Emrick, Gahnan and Aubrey. These brothers grew up in a small village hidden in the mountains. Even as youngsters their families noticed that the boys were special but in very different ways._

_Adolphus, the eldest brother, was as strong as he was tall. He was born with a whole head of hair and acted strangely during full moons. He was a skilled hunter, often being able to find prey deep beneath the forest floor. It wasn’t until he was older that his parents noticed small tufts on his head that appeared to be ears and his canine teeth became knife sharp._

_Emrick was the most powerful of the brothers. He was faster than a horse. They said he was so fast that you couldn’t see him while he ran-just little flashes of color as he darted around. Unlike his other brothers, Emrick had very little skin color. He looked to be almost white. He had sharp canine teeth-even sharper than Adolphus’s- and an affinity for blood. He would often drain the blood from the kills. He could hear almost as well as Adolphus but used it differently. Where Adolphus would listen for movement, Emrick listened for heartbeats._

_The middle child was Gahnan. Gahnan was the most normal looking child out of all of the brothers. His parents thought of him as a normal child for nearly all of his childhood. It wasn’t until he was a teenager that they realized that he too was special. Gahnan had the ability to control the elements. He could make the sky rain even on the sunniest of days. He could make trees bend, plants grow, the wind howl. He was a force to be reckoned with. He could also create healing potions out of plants._

_Aubrey was the youngest of the four and the most feared. While his brother Emrick was a forced to be reckoned with, Aubrey terrified everyone; including his own family. He was the most noticeably different at birth. While the other three children grew into their talents, Aubrey was born different. He was born with black wings and skin that twinkled in the light. He had dark eyes that seemed to have no white around them, which terrified everyone who saw him. He was also the meanest of his brothers. He played tricks on everyone he saw. These tricks were not funny either; most of the time the victims ended up injured or sick because of Aubrey’s tricks and Gahnan would have to heal them. He also spoke only in riddles and rhymes that barely made sense to the other person. He would twist your words to benefit himself. Needless to say, very little people like Aubrey._

_In their village, they were accepted-except for Aubrey. The three oldest brothers never harmed the villagers and often tried to protect them from the wrath of the younger brother. One day, Aubrey had had enough of his brother’s ways. He put a spell on the village that made all the people slaves to his commands and he commanded the villagers to kill the brothers._

_Luckily, Emrick and Adolphus were able to incapacitate the villagers while Gahnan used his magic to reverse the spell and release the villagers from the mind control Aubrey had placed over them. This greatly upset Aubrey and when the three brothers confronted him, he tried to kill them._

_He was unsuccessful and was banished into the forest by his brothers-never to return again. But, before he left he cast an unbreakable spell over his brothers. He cursed them to fall prey to their own instincts. This mainly effected Adolphus and Emrick, as they were the only ones who had instincts while Gahnan was left unharmed. Adolphus became immortal and was forced to turn into a wolf every full moon while Emrick who was forced to live an immortal life only drinking the blood of humans and animals-he could never eat human food again!_

_Fortunately for the three brothers, Gahnan was also casting a powerful spell at the same time Aubrey had. Gahnan’s spell had greater repercussions for all of the brother’s than the one Aubrey had cast. Gahnan had cast a “relationship spell”. This spell made it impossible for any of the brothers to die unless they had found their true loves. While this may not have been an issue for the brothers initially, it also affected all of the ancestors of the brothers. This spell would go on for millennia._

_While Gahnan, Adolphus and Emrick were not too concerned by this spell, Aubrey was furious! Aubrey was a vicious creature who was mean spirited and vindictive. He had no room in his heart for love. Who could love someone with his temperament and personality? And the spell could not be tricked-it must be true love-a soulmate._

_Furious, Aubrey continued to assault his brother’s with spells. These spells caused Adolphus’s to lose his human ears and in their place his animal ears to grew larger, he grew a tail. Emrick lost most of his pigmentation causing him to become pale, his eyes to become dark and his already sharp teeth grew so sharp they could slice an apple. Gahnan’s eyes began to glow and he could only produce long rage magic through a staff or wand-though his short range magic did not require these objects. However, Gahnan was able to deflect some of the spell on his brother. This caused Aubrey to shrink to the size of a hummingbird-he could only grow to a regular human size for short periods of time-his wings were no longer retractable, his skin sparkled and his ears became pointed._

_It would not be for many more centuries that the brothers would gain names. Humans began to refer to Adolphus as a werewolf, Emrick a vampire and Gahnan a warlock. In the meantime, the three brothers searched for their soul mates while taking mates of their own throughout the years to produce their own young. It was discovered that Adolphus could turn other humans into wolves such as himself by biting them. He told his brothers how he had learned this and encouraged them to try for themselves as it would make their immortal lives less lonely._

_Emrick discovered that he too could turn humans. While he also had to bite his chosen humans like Adolphus, he also needed to drain the human of all their blood and then share his blood with his chosen human otherwise they would die. Thus, Emrick was much more hesitant to create more like himself._

_Gahnan conjured a spell that allowed him to create other witches and warlocks. He shared his knowledge with some trustworthy humans and referred to them as mages. While mages had no real magic, they could still create healing potions and medicines for themselves and their humans._

_It wasn’t for almost a millennia that Gahnan, Adolphus and Emrick found their soulmates. While they had created other werewolves, vampires and warlocks they had not found their true loves. The number of magical beings increased over the centuries adding diversity into the gene pool allowing for other packs, clans and families._

_Gahnan was the first to find his soulmate; a woman named Irene. Together they had five children all of whom became warlocks and witches like their father. Two died in the Salem witch trials after finding their mates but the other three however survived-it is rumored that one has still not found their mate._

_Adolphus found his shortly after Gahnan while living in what is now Poland. The woman, Aleksandra, was turned shortly after being wooed by Adolphus and they had twenty children total-five litters. All twenty of those children found their mates and have since passed._

_Emrick was not far behind his brothers finding his mate, Bryn, in Wales. Together they had four children two of whom found mates and were killed, one of whom has not found a mate and the other had found her mate and has one child. Emrick and his mate have since passed during a war that occurred between the fae and vampires._

_No one knows what happened to Aubrey. He used his evil magic to lure in unsuspecting humans and turn them and has had one child but he has lived a life of seclusion. The fae remain hidden in the forests and hate all other magical beings and humans. They find great pleasure in killing unsuspecting humans and taking their children to raise among themselves. The fae are to be avoided at all costs and killed if possible._

“And because you are a descendant of Adolphus, my child, you too shall find your soulmate one day,” A mother wolf told her young son who was tucked in and ready for bed.

 

“Do you wreally fink so, Mama?” The little boy slurred with drooping eyes.

 

“Yes, my son.” The woman laughed at her son’s adorable slurs. “Now go to sleep. You need to be well rested for tomorrow’s meeting.”

 

“Yes, Mama.” The little boy smiled sleepily at his mother as he wiggled further under his blankets and closed his eyes. “Nighty night.”

 

“Goodnight,” The mother whispered to her already asleep son. “I love you, Eren.”


	2. Vampires and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin meet a clan of mysterious vampires. Boring meetings are boring. Mikasa has zero self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! I present to you chapter one! I actually have had this written for a while but haven't had a lot of time to edit it so I finally got the chance to edit and upload it! I can't say how frequently I'll update seeing as I don't have the entire fic completely written like I did with my other fic, but I'll try to do my best to keep the wait time to a minimum. 
> 
> Fun fact: I included both my name AND my brother's name in the last chapter. I'm curious to see if anyone can guess which names they are ;) I'll give you a hint: they're pretty "unique" (as my mother puts it). 
> 
> This is a lot of plot and dialogue in this chapter but there is a little bit of fun humor at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter One

 

It was a warm summer day in the village of Shiganshina. Eren Jaeger was currently running and playing with his best friend, Armin. While they were full grown adults now, they still enjoyed tussling with each other as if they were children.

 

A blue flash of light shot from Armin’s fingertips and hit Eren directly in the chest, sending him tumbling on the ground.

 

“No fair!” Eren protested as he sat up. “That’s cheating!”

 

“How was that cheating?” Armin asked his friend while trying to hide his smirk.

 

“I don’t use my werewolf abilities so you can’t use your magic!” Eren huffed as he stood up and brushed dirt off of his pants.

 

“Who said that was magic?” Armin teased his friend while feigning innocence. Eren was so easy to mess with sometimes.

 

“It was _blue_ , Armin,” Eren scowled at his friend.

 

“You must be seeing things.” Armin sang and turned to walk away.

 

“Armin, that’s total bullshit and you know it!” Eren grumbled as he sprinted to keep up with his friend. “No one has the innate ability to shoot blue light from their hands unless they use magic.”

 

“Some may argue that magic is an innate ability you know.” Armin continued to mess with his friend. It was one of his favorite pass times after all.

 

“Armin!” Eren complained finally realizing his friend was messing with him.

 

“I’m just messing with you,” Armin laughed at his friend’s frustration.

 

“Yeah, I pieced that together.” Eren huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Where are we going?”

 

“We have that big meeting, remember?” Armin reminded his somewhat forgetful friend.

 

“Ugh, do I gotta go?” Eren grumbled but didn’t stop walking. “These meetings are so boring!”

 

“Eren, you’re going to be the Alpha one day,” Armin reminded his friend. “You need to be at these meetings. It’s important to show your dedication to your people as well as the rest of the magical community.”

 

“I know but that doesn’t make it any less boring.”

 

“Who knows? Maybe today will be interesting.” Armin said hoping to lift his friend’s rather solemn demeanor.

 

“Doubt it,” Eren snorted at Armin’s enthusiasm. “All they’re going to do is talk about how mean the humans are and see if anyone has found their soulmates and go over any new ‘developments’ with the humans’ research into the possibility of our existence. Same old, same old.”

 

“Well, a new clan of vampires is joining us this time.” Armin reminded his friend. “It’s one that neither of us have met before.”

 

“For real?” Eren’s ears perked up at the mention of new people. Eren loved meeting new people. “Do we know of them?”

 

“Yeah, they’re from an Eastern coast city called Trost.” Armin informed him. “They’re one of the most powerful clans on Earth and one of the oldest.”

 

“Why haven’t we met them then?” Eren asked puzzled by the information. “We’re the most powerful pack of werewolves and your family is the most powerful warlock family there is. Wouldn’t we have had some sort of contact with them before?”

 

“Well we have but that was a long time ago.” Armin told him. “They’ve met with our fathers before they found their mates. Since that was so long ago, we clearly weren’t born yet.”

 

“So why haven’t they been back since then?” Eren asked. “A lot has changed in between then and now.”

 

“Because they haven’t had a reason to.” Armin answered.

 

“The humans’ advances aren’t a reason to have a meeting with us?” Eren’s eyebrows rose in question.

 

“Yes but they haven’t really shown that they had any leads up until recently. For the most part all the humans did was speculate that we existed.”

 

“The Salem Witch Trials was not a lead?” Eren said pointedly.

 

“Well that was the last time they held a meeting with us, actually.” Armin said. “After that nothing has really happened so they just kept to themselves.”

 

“So what crazy advancement would’ve sparked their interest then if nothing has caught their fancy in such a long time?” Eren asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Armin said honestly. “According to my father, they didn’t say anything. All they said was that they were coming for a meeting.”

 

“Do we know anything else about these vampires other than they’re huge and old and reclusive?”

 

“Well, I don’t.” Armin said. “I guess we better meet up with them and find out.”

 

It wasn’t long before they reached town hall. It was the largest building in the tiny town of Shinganshina. It was mostly for show if Eren was to be honest. It had a “mayor’s” office, which is where his father worked from, a sheriff’s office where Armin’s father worked and a meeting hall.

 

Eren and Armin went straight for the meeting hall knowing that everyone else was probably already there. While Armin was usually always on time, Eren was almost certainly going to be late to any place he went, especially if he didn’t want to be there.

 

When the two boys entered the meeting hall, they noticed that the meeting had already begun. There were nearly thirty people gathered around a long wooden table that filled up most of the room. There was a projector at the far end of the table and three large windows on the left wall. The door that Eren and Armin had burst through was on the opposite side of the room from their fathers who sat at the head of the table in front of a large screen.

 

“Boys, how nice of you to join us.” Armin’s father, Alec, said as he stood up from his chair. Armin’s father wasn’t short but he wasn’t tall either. He probably stood at about five foot ten. The man was skinny but Eren knew that the man packed muscle and had blond, shoulder length hair that he tied into a ponytail. His blue eyes were sharp and wise and at the moment slightly amused.

 

“You’re late.” Eren’s father, who looked significantly less amused than Armin’s, said sounding exasperated. This was not the first time his son was late to a meeting and it probably wouldn’t be the last either.

 

Both boys tensed up when they heard the annoyance in Eren’s father’s voice. Without hesitation, Armin pointed at Eren causing several people to laugh.

 

“Hey!” Eren objected feeling a little bit betrayed.

 

“Just sit down,” Eren’s father sighed.

 

Eren’s father, Grisha, was a no nonsense kind of man and for good reason; he ruled over nearly forty werewolves. Most wolf packs were ten to twenty wolves so to have forty was an impressive and terrifying feat. He had the same green and blue eyes as his son but his glasses obstructed anyone from noticing. He had sharp features and a thin mouth that seemed to be scowling more than it smiled. He was nearly six foot two, which made him tower over most people he met. His height was largely because of his role and rank in the pack. Most Alphas tended to be on the taller side.

 

Eren and Armin quickly slinked by the group and to their seats. As soon as they were seated, Armin’s father handed them both itineraries for the meeting so they knew what to expect. Eren didn’t even bother to spare a glance at it but Armin thoroughly read through the entire sheet.

 

“So, as I was saying before my son decided to show up,” Grisha shot a look at his son. “We have a bit of a problem with the humans. They are on to us but not like they’ve ever been before. They are using science and technology to track our movements and document the anomalies in our DNA structures. I would not be surprised if they infiltrate some of our smaller communities.”

 

Eren sighed. As he anticipated, the meeting was going to be as repetitive as always. They always said the same stuff at the meetings; humans are on to us, we’re gonna be found out, no one has a solution.

 

“They already have,” A voice Eren didn’t recognize said.

 

Eren looked up from staring at his feet to see a man at the other end of the table slowly rise with inhuman grace. The man had a deep, smooth voice that almost sounded as if he was uninterested in what he was saying.

 

“We have received a report that some humans captured three vampires from a small village a few hours North of us.” The man continued. “That’s why we came here today.”

 

“Do you know the vampire clan that they belonged to?” Grisha asked the man.

 

“Yes,” The man said, walking towards the front of the room to hand Grisha a sheet of paper with a map and some writing on it.

 

With the man standing right next to him, Eren was able to get a good look at him. Right away Eren could tell that this man was a vampire just by his scent. Scent aside, he had all the features of a vampire. He had pale skin but unlike any other vampire Eren had met, this vampire had a hint of pigmentation. His bone structure was all sharp angles that gave him a distinguished look. His narrow, hooded eyes were a clear blue nearly gray and gave away no emotion. He had ink black hair was styled in an undercut with the longer pieces framing his permanently youthful face. His dark hair was a stark contrast to his light skin and thin, pink lips that were- _wait what?!_ Eren nearly shook his head when he realized he was _staring_ at this stranger’s lips!

 

“This is a map of Canada,” Grisha stated. “Was the clan in Canada?”

 

“Yes,” The vampire said. “Which is what concerned us the most. It is not unusual for our kind to disappear for weeks-even years-on end. While we spend a great deal of our time in our clans we are also solidary creatures. Some of us are more introverted than others and will occasionally leave the clan in search of much needed alone time.

 

“But these vampires were taken in broad daylight not far from their clan’s complex. We knew that some things were happening here in the States but we had never heard of anything happening in Canada. If they are bold enough to kidnap a vampire, let alone three, in broad daylight outside of their own country then who knows what they’re bold enough to do next.”

 

“You are right,” Alec agreed and walked to where Grisha and the vampire were standing, taking the map to look at it for himself. “How old were these vampires?”

 

“Young,” The man told Alec. “The clan itself is relatively young for a vampire clan. They were no older than three years at most. The clan itself was established only twenty years ago.”

 

“So they aren’t very powerful then,” Alec hummed to himself staring intently at the map.

 

“No,” The vampire said with a hint of confusion in his voice. “ But they still should have been strong enough to evade the humans.”

 

“Not if the humans had something that could incapacitate them.” Alec theorized. Next to Eren, Armin straightened up with a gasp. Eren looked at his friend quizzically. He couldn’t figure out what Armin was picking up and his father was hinting at.

 

“You aren’t suggesting what I think you are, Alec?” Grisha asked hesitantly.

 

“You think they have something that could cause vampires great harm.” The vampire stated bluntly.

 

“Well, not harm quite yet,” Alec hummed looking back at the vampire. “But they certainly have something that could shock a vampire’s system long enough for the humans to capture them.”

 

“There are few things in this world that could do that, Warlock.” The vampire stated. “Most of which humans have no access to.”

 

“They may have discovered one of them,” Alec sighed. “The humans are learning more everyday. It is not a stretch to say that they may have uncovered one of your weaknesses.”

 

“How do you think they would’ve done that?” A different vampire asked. This vampire had a much friendlier voice as opposed to the deep, eerie monotone of the vampire standing next to him. This vampire was the typical chalk white with blond hair and expressive grey eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with tan pants and a blue vest.

 

“Many humans have taken an interest in vampires have they not?” Alec asked.

 

“No more than warlocks, werewolves and the fae.” The blond shrugged.

 

“That may be, but there are more detailed records of interactions between you two.” Alec pointed out.

 

“Fantasy books do not count,” The blond laughed. “Fantasy books have very little if any factual information in them.”

 

“I know but I was thinking about accounts that go back to before modern humans.” Alec smiled at the vampire’s joke.

 

“We have done our best to destroy all modern written accounts of interactions we’ve had with humans.” The dark haired vampire spoke.

 

Eren was thoroughly lost. He had always been under the impression that vampires avoided human contact as much as they could. He knew for a fact that they wiped the memory of all the humans they drank from and were careful to leave no traces of evidence in the wake. It was almost spooky to Eren how well vampires covered their tracks.

 

“But what about the more ancient ones?” Grisha asked. “I know that none of us destroyed the ancient accounts of our species.”

 

“That is true but those accounts are not written in a language that the humans have a prayer of interpreting.” The dark vampire reminded them. “Those languages died off several millennia ago.”

 

“But what if they found a way?” A werewolf named Ada spoke up. “Humans are very interested in finding ancient things. Just look at their obsession with the caves in France!”

 

“They still haven’t let that go?” One of Eren’s friends, Reiner joked. “It’s just a bunch of cave drawings.”

 

“Ou contre,” the dark vampire said dexterously. “Those ‘cave drawings’ are stories of us and how we taught them to hunt and utilize horses.”

 

“For real?” Reiner’s eyes widened.

 

“I don’t joke,” the vampire said evenly.  

 

“Alright,” Alec interrupted the intense staring competition that was happening between Reiner and the vampire. “I think that’s enough for today! Let’s all meet back here tomorrow morning and pick up where we left off, shall we?”

 

“I think that would be wise,” The vampire agreed. “I think we are all tired from our journey and it would be best if we all had some sleep before we continue.”

 

“Alright,” Grisha spoke with authority. “We will meet back here tomorrow at eleven to continue our meeting. Meeting dismissed!”

 

With the meeting dismissed, everyone hastily made their way out the door. Well, mostly everyone. The vampires remained in the room probably waiting to find out where they would be lodging during their stay. While Grisha conversed with the raven haired vampire, Eren wandered around the room observing all of the other vampires.

 

Most of the vampires paid Eren no mind, too busy in their discussions. Eren noticed that most of the vampires seemed to be middle aged-none of them looked any older than Eren’s father. Most vampires were not turned until they were older than twenty five so Eren was surprised when he bumped into a vampire that looked to be about his age.

 

“Oh, sorry!” Eren hastily apologized to the dark haired girl. “I didn’t mean to run into you.”

 

“You’re a werewolf,” The vampire completely ignored Eren’s apology. Instead she seemed to be observing him with her dark eyes.

 

This vampire had medium length dark hair. Her features reminded Eren of the vampire that was speaking with his father. While her eyes were not as hooded as the other vampire, she had narrow eyes that were dark. Her skin was like most of the other vampires in the room; pale. Her cheekbones were set high on her angular face and she had slight lips that were curled up into a smile.

 

“I would back away if I were you,” A deep voice behind Eren said. Eren immediately recognized it as belonging to the mysterious dark vampire.

 

“Why?” Eren asked the vampire as he came to stand next to the girl.

“Because she’s-“

 

Before the vampire could finish his sentence, the young girl lunged at Eren with her teeth bared. Eren scrambled back but the vampire far out matched his speed. Luckily for Eren, the mystery vampire reached a slim hand out and grabbed the younger vampire by her collar and yanked her back.

 

“Because she’ll do that,” The vampire eyed Eren with a small amused smile on his face.

 

“What the hell?!” Eren shouted when he regained some of his composure. “What’d she do that for?”

 

“Sorry about that,” The blond vampire from before answered as he came up to stand next to the dark haired vampire. “She’s a yearling and doesn’t have much control of herself.”

 

“A yearling?” Eren asked the friendly vampire.

 

“Yes,” He nodded. “It means she’s not quite a year old. The first year is tough for us. We’re consumed by thoughts of blood and we’ll do anything to get it. As the year progresses we learn to control ourselves and regain some of our composure. By the end of the first year she will have full control over herself and be like everyone else.”

 

“And you just let them run around and bite people in the meantime?” Eren scowled at the two older vampires.

 

“No,” The blond laughed. “She’s here because we _don’t_ want her to run around biting people. We take her everywhere we go so we can keep an eye on her.”

 

“You’re not doing a very good job.” Eren huffed and glared at the girl.

 

“Sorry about that,” The blond said and extended a hand for Eren to shake. “I’m Farlan and this grump next to me is Levi. The yearling is Mikasa.”

 

“Nice to meet you Farlan,” Eren smiled genuinely and shook his hand. “So do you guys frequently let yearlings bite werewolves?”  


“No,” Levi said completely unamused. “We don’t let them bite anyone.”

 

“Isn’t that like denying them their instincts?” Eren asked Levi.

 

“Do _you_ want to clean up hundreds of dead bodies every night?” Levi arched a brow.

 

“Uh,” Eren said stupidly.

 

Before anyone could do anything, Mikasa lunged at Eren again. Eren squeaked in surprise and tried to back away but luckily Farlan appeared in front of him and stopped the girl by putting his palm against her forehead.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Farlan half laughed as he watched the girl struggle against him. “You can fight me all you want but you’re still weak and I’m full grown.”

 

“I just want a taste!” Mikasa hissed with a feral voice that made Eren’s eyes go wide. He had heard some pretty feral sounding voices but none of them were as truly feral as Mikasa’s.

 

“Hey, Ilse?” Farlan caught the attention of one of the other vampires “Could you please take Mikasa back to our lodgings and keep her there?”

 

The other vampire smiled and nodded. She flinted over to Mikasa and grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her out of the room. It happened so quickly that Eren’s brain almost didn’t have a chance to process the event. To a human, it would probably seem like Mikasa had just vanished into thin air.

 

“Tch,” Levi tsked at Farlan. “Giving orders like you're the elder now, huh?”

 

“Oh come on, Levi.” Farlan laughed. “I’m almost old enough to be an elder and you were going to do it anyway so what’s the big deal?”

 

“Don’t be giving out orders, Brat.” Levi told him before turning to leave the room.

 

“Sorry about him,” Farlan apologized to Eren who had been forgotten. “Levi’s very private and doesn’t do…social interactions well.”

 

“You say that like it’s not weird.” Eren told him.

 

“For him it’s not.” Farlan justified. “For most vampires it’s not. We don't socialize much outside a small group of family. We don’t need to honestly.”

 

“Don’t you get lonely?” Eren asked in surprise.

 

“We aren’t social creatures like you are,” Farlan explained. “We don’t need as much social interaction as a werewolf does. We are perfectly content being by ourselves for long periods of time like Levi had said earlier. Sure, most of us are more social than Levi but that’s because the rest of us were made vampires.”

 

“Wait, Levi’s not a made vampire?” Eren asked.

 

“No,” Farlan smiled. “He was one of a few vampires that was born. He has royal blood in him which makes him more like a human in many ways than I will ever be. It also curses him.”

 

“I know of the curse,” Eren told Farlan. “I am a descendent of the first Alpha. I am cursed as well.”

  
“Have you found your soulmate yet?”

 

“No,” Eren shrugged. “But I’m only twenty two so I’m not too worried. I’ve got a while.”

 

“That you do,” Farlan agreed.

 

“How old is Levi?” Eren asked. “He can’t be much older than I am.”

 

“He’s got a couple hundred years on you,” Farlan chuckled when Eren’s eyes widened.   


“He looks like he can’t be older than thirty!”

 

“He stopped aging at thirty,” Farlan told him. “Born vampires age up until they hit thirty. Once they turn thirty, they’re stuck looking like that.”

 

“That must suck if you don’t age gracefully,” Eren muttered mostly to himself.   


“I love werewolves, I really do.” Farlan wheezed in between chuckles. “You guys have the best senses of humor.”

 

“Thank you?” Eren said confused by Farlan’s words.

 

“I better get going, Kid.” Farlan smiled and put a pale hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said-lots of plot in this chapter. I needed to get the ball rolling and didn't feel like beating around the bush. This fic has some less plot-heavy chapters here and there but it'll remain a very plot-based story. I'll try to keep the chapters from being too packed so you guys don't get information overload. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! I am pretty fast at responding (depending on whether or not I'm at work/sleeping when you comment) and I like talking and getting feedback from my readers! 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos! I was not expecting so many hits and kudos for a preface so that was a nice surprise ^_^


	3. The Mayan Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting part two. Werewolves and the Mayans. Warlocks and the Egyptians. Sarcastic Levi is sarcastic. Eren hatches a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot of world building and whatnot. I tried to add humor in there (funny Levi is life) so hopefully this chapter isn't too boring!! 
> 
> ...There's like one paragraph about the Mayans but I couldn't come up with a name for the chapter. Sorry to anyone who loves the Mayans and thought this chapter was going to be about them. It's not.

Chapter Two

 

“Something about this just doesn’t feel right!” A vampire exclaimed from the far end of the table.

 

The meeting presumed first thing the next morning and while Eren typically found meetings boring, he couldn’t help but be deeply interested in this one. This wasn’t your run of the mill “how is everything?” meeting that he was used to. This meeting had a purpose, history, and an impact. This meeting was interesting.

 

“I have to agree with the vampire.” Reiner said with a scowl.

 

“I also agree,” Bert, one of Eren’s other friends from the pack and Reiner’s mate, pitched in.

 

All the werewolves looked a little surprised by Bert’s statement. Not because his statement was different from what everyone else thought but because Bert didn’t speak much. Bert had an imposing stature; he was their tallest werewolf by far and reached nearly six feet three. He was also one of the quietest wolves. He was shy by nature, which was what made his so endearing in Eren’s eyes, and didn’t really talk out much at meetings. When he did however, he was listened to.

 

“I think we all agree that something is amiss here,” Alec placated the group. “We just don’t know what.”

 

“I don’t understand how the humans are obtaining so much information at such an alarming rate out of basically nothing.” Farlan pondered out loud.

 

“That is what concerns me the most here,” Grisha agreed. “They have always been interested in us but have never been able to accumulate much knowledge.”

 

“We’ve always taken the necessary steps to prevent it,” Reiner said. “What if we’ve just gotten lazy and have just assumed that they aren’t smart enough?”

 

“No,” Alec hummed. “They haven’t made recent discoveries. If they had made any new major discoveries in the past..oh… seventy years then I’d be more likely to agree with you.”

 

“Alec is right,” Grisha agreed. “They haven’t found anything that is worth being concerned over.”

 

“What about the Mayan calendar?” A vampire that Eren recognized as Ilse asked. “That was a big thing for a while.”

 

“Yes, but their interest in the Mayan calendar was more superstitious than anything.” Grisha said.

 

“It _was_ a superstition.” Levi said. Eren could see Levi rolling his eyes from where he stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

 

“Wait,” Eren interrupted. “ _We_ were involved in the Mayan calendar?”  


“Sort of,” Levi explained. “It was a joke done by a pack of wolves. The Mayans regarded the wolves as some sort of god. So, they taught some Mayans about the days in regards to the lunar and solar cycles and the Mayans began making a calendar. Supposedly the wolves told them that when the Mayans went to war with people they never met, that the calendar must stop because that was the going to be the wolves’ ‘holy day’. Obviously the meaning went over the humans’ heads and became a stupid superstition instead.”

 

“So you mean to tell me,” Reiner said between laughs. “That some wolves fucked with the Mayans and when things came true, they listened. Fast forward a thousand or two years later and the joke ended up becoming the end of the world as we know it?”

 

“Yup.” Levi popped the last syllable. “Way to go, Fido.”

 

“That’s hilarious.” Reiner laughed and chose to ignore the side comment Levi tacked on at the end.

 

“Moving on,” Alec rolled his eyes but had a small smirk on his face. “There’s nothing the humans could’ve found recently that would’ve been connected to us.”

 

“I agree,” Levi said. “They’re too busy chasing aliens. Fuck, some of them still think that the pyramids were built by aliens.”

 

“Were we connected to that too?” Eren asked.

 

“That was the warlocks but sort of.” Farlan answered this time.

 

“So then we’re back to square one,” Eren groaned and rested his head on the table. “We literally haven’t gotten anywhere.”

 

“What about the new stone slab they discovered last year?” A werewolf, and another friend of Eren’s, Marco suggested.

 

“The one in that dead language?” Levi asked and Marco nodded. “That language has been dead for nearly three thousand years. It doesn’t say anything.”

 

“Do you speak it?” Marco asked with wide eyes.

 

“No,” Levi said. “I just know that there were no supernatural beings around there at that time.”

 

“We hadn’t reach there yet?” Marco inquired.

 

“We didn’t exist yet,” Levi told him.

 

“Oh, I guess that helps.” Marco flushed deeply in embarrassment.

 

“We didn’t show up for another few hundred years.” Levi said before looking back at Alec and Grisha. “Any other ideas?”

 

“I can’t think of anything, honestly.” Alec admitted reluctantly. Usually he had ideas about everything. He and Armin both were insanely intelligent and good at drawing conclusions and connections when no one else could.

 

“You know what has really been bothering me about this whole thing?” Levi finally said after a while of letting others ponder over their own ideas.

 

“What?” Grisha asked the vampire curiously.

 

“The Fae,” Levi said.

 

“What about them?” Alec asked warily as if he was starting to figure out where Levi was going.

 

“They’ve been awful quiet for a while.” Levi said. “I haven’t heard much from them in at least six months.”

 

“Isn’t that a good thing though?” Eren asked. He never heard of anyone complaining about not having to deal with the Fae. Usually it’s the other way around.

 

“Usually,” Levi agreed. “Not hearing about their tricks for a few weeks is nice but after a few months…well, that doesn’t sit well with me.”

 

“You think they’re up to something.” Armin said it as a statement rather than a question.

 

“I _know_ they’re up to something,” Levi confirmed. “But I don’t know what exactly.”

 

“So what do you suppose we do then?” Grisha asked.

 

“I think we need to talk to them,” Levi told him.

 

This made the room erupt in conversation and protests. No one liked the Fae. Hell, they hated them. If everyone had their way, they would never have to deal with them. The Fae were rude, tricksters and insanely manipulative. The only time that Eren’s pack every dealt with the Fae was when they did something that directly impacted the pack.

 

While the things the Fae did never directly targeted the pack per se, they did do things that would cause humans to get suspicious and that could directly hurt the pack. Usually when this happened, Eren’s father would make the closest Fae leader meet with them so he could chew them out. Eren couldn’t say for sure that the Fae ever actually listened let alone cared but they did it anyway.

 

“I don’t think they’ll tell us anything,” Grisha said. “Besides, the group here isn’t the brightest group I’ve ever seen. They probably don’t know anything.”

 

“I wasn’t going to talk to your group,” Levi told him. “I know of another group a little further north of here that is much more involved in the ongoings of their world than the group you deal with.”

 

“And you think that they’ll talk to you?” Alec inquired.

 

“Yes,” Levi said confidently. “I’ve dealt with them before and helped them. Their queen likes me a great deal and if I ask her, I think she’d give me a few substantial answers.”

 

“So how do we get there?” Grisha conceded after finding no faults in Levi’s suggestion. It was the best lead they had so far.

 

“It’ll take a day to get there and I’ll only need a few people.” Levi told him. “I’ll talk to them and then return. Should take three days at most.”

 

“How many people would you need?” Grisha asked.

 

“I’ll only need a few people. Maybe two or three at most.”

 

“So would you leave the rest of your clan here?”

 

“Yes,” Levi nodded. “I’d take a couple of them and then leave the rest. Once I come back we can go from there. My people won’t bother you.”

 

“Where will they hunt?” Grisha asked.

 

“They won’t hunt any of your nearby villages.” Levi assured the worried werewolf. “Most of my clan is well fed and won’t need to eat for another week or so and I’ll be back by then. The rest of them know better than to hunt in nearby towns and villages.”

 

“Very well,” Grisha conceded. “When will you leave?”

 

“I’d like to leave tonight,” Levi said. “I don’t like wasting time.”

 

“Do you need any of our help navigating the forests?” Grisha offered.

 

“I may need one werewolf,” Levi admitted. “You can send two if you aren’t comfortable sending one by themself.”

 

“I’ll go!” Eren immediately volunteered.

 

“Absolutely not!” Grisha immediately shot down. “You are much too young to be going off by yourself and you certainly aren’t old enough to deal with the Fae.”

 

“Oh come on,” Eren complained.

 

“He’s right,” Levi told him. “You’re too young and the Fae are much too sly for you. If you don’t know how to handle them then you could end up doing something stupid.”

 

“I’m not dumb!” Eren grumbled.

 

“Never said you were,” Levi sighed. “The Fae are something else and unless you’ve dealt with them before, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

 

“You both suck,” Eren huffed.

 

“That was terrible.” Levi shook his head.

 

“I’ll send you with Dita. He knows his way around the forest.” Grisha said and Dita nodded.

 

“Alright. I’ll leave at sunset.” Levi told the werewolves.

 

“Sounds good,” Grisha said. “I guess that’s all for this meeting.”

 

As soon as Grisha dismissed them, everyone filed out of the room.

 

“This sucks!” Eren grumbled and kicked a rock with his shoe.

 

“You honestly didn’t think that you were going to get to go, did you?” Armin asked.

 

“I was hoping I would.” Eren whined and scuffed his shoe on the ground.

 

“Eren, your father wouldn’t allow you to go on such a dangerous mission alone,” Armin told him.

 

“But it’d be so cool!”

 

“Do you really want to go on a hiking trip to deal with some crazy fairies with a few vampires?” Armin asked sarcastically.

 

“Sure,” Eren shrugged surprising his friend. “I’d be cool to get out.”

 

“I didn’t realized you’d be willing to tolerate the vampires,” Armin said. “I thought you hated them.”

 

“These ones aren’t so bad.” Eren admitted to his friend.

 

“Really?” Armin asked incredulously.

 

“Sure,” Eren told his friend. “They’re pretty cool. Although, that one that tried to bite me is a bitch.”

 

“She’s a newborn vampire,” Armin rolled his eyes.

 

Eren was quiet for a minute as an idea popped into his head. He contemplated the pros and cons to his idea silently making Armin concerned.

 

“What is going through your head?” Armin asked a little reluctantly.

 

“Oh nothing,” Eren lied.

 

“Oh hell,” Armin groaned. “I know that look and that is a bad look.”

 

“What look?” Eren asked his friend with an amused smile.

 

“ _That_!” Armin pointed to his friend’s face. “Anytime you give me that smile we end up doing something stupid.”

 

“Oh come on, Ar. All my ideas aren’t stupid.” Eren argued.

 

“So you admit you have one!” Armin accused.

 

“Well yeah,” Eren shrugged. “Once we get to your house I’ll tell you about it.”

 

“This can’t be good,” Armin groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Mayan thing was actually a joke between and friend and me about how the reason the calendar stops in 2012 is because they ran out of rocks. I basically just tweaked that because I thought it'd be funny. Sorry for my corny jokes T_T


	4. The Horrible, Awful, No-Good Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren devises a bad plan. Armin tries to talk him out of it. It doesn't work. Armin is dragged along. Levi is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for an update! It's almost Friday, guys! And my teacher cancelled class tomorrow which is nice but sucks at the same time. Like every weekday I have to go to work at 8 am and then I leave at 2 for class. Twice or three times a week I go back after class and work until we close and leave at 6:30. Today, I didn't have to go back! But because class got cancelled, I have this random two hour window with nothing to do. We had a paper due tomorrow but the teacher announced that he pushed the date back until Monday which is kinda annoying cause I busted my ass to finish this paper by today so I could edit it tonight >:( Oh well, there are worse problems. 
> 
> ANYWHO, Levi says something in several languages at the end of this chapter. The Italian may not *technically* be right but it's a phrase we use here in America to basically mean "do you understand me?" so I hope I don't confuse any native Italian speakers! I know my Spanish is correct since I speak Spanish (by "speak" I mean I understand Spanish but suck at responding. It's nice for customers at the bank because some of them don't speak English and appreciate the fact that someone understands them so they aren't embarrassed but it sucks because I can't make conversation with them. Same thing with my German and Korean T_T Stupid dad and leaving me when I was a kid. I blame him) but idk if it sounds hella formal XD. If you speak French and the French is wrong, please correct me. I suck at French because I get it confused with Spanish and it ends up being a whole shit storm of confusion lol (btw what's with you guys and not pronouncing half the letters in your words? It's so confusing T_T). 
> 
> 'Kay, I'm done now. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter Three

 

“I knew I was right!” Armin hissed quietly. “I knew this was a bad idea!”

 

“Oh shush, Armin.” Eren hushed his friend. “You’ll get us discovered.”

 

“Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing!”

 

The boys to crept along in silence. After they got to Armin’s house Eren revealed his not so brilliant plan.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I think we should follow Levi.” Eren told his friend as soon as Armin closed the door to his bedroom._

_“That’s a horrible idea, Eren!” Armin quickly shot him down._

_“No it’s not!” Eren huffed. “I want to see these fae that Levi is friends with.”_

_“That’s great,” Armin rolled his eyes. “Ask him to take a picture.”_

_“That’s not what I meant!” Eren snorted at his friend’s sarcasm. “I want to know what the fae are like and what they know about this whole human thing.”_

_“SO ASK LEVI WHEN HE GETS BACK!” Armin half shouted at his friend._

_“Look, I’m going to sneak out and follow them tonight,” Eren glared at his friend. “You can either be there or not but I am going.”_

_“Oh hell’s bells.” Armin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “What time are we meeting?”_

* * *

 

They had been sneaking along for a few hours now. While Armin would admit that he was also curious about the fae, he also knew how dangerous they were. Eren however simply didn’t care. He charged into things headfirst and Armin was usually behind him doing damage control. This time was no different.

 

“So what do we do when they stop, huh?” Armin challenged his friend in a hushed voice. “How do we get food?”

 

“I got some,” Eren pointed to the backpack he was carrying. “I’m not stupid, Ar.”

 

“That’s debatable.” Armin said under his breath.

 

“Look, when they stop then we’ll figure something out,” Eren told him. “But we need to stop talking before they hear us.”

 

Right as the words left his mouth, Eren stepped on a tree branch. While the branch was thick and sturdy looking, it cracked in half loudly under Eren’s weight. The loud snap made the two boys halt in surprise and their hearts stop briefly in fear.

 

“As you were saying?” Armin hissed almost mutely.

 

“Shut up!” Eren scowled back. They waited a few more seconds and when nothing happened Eren sighed and said, “I don’t think they heard us.”

 

“You don't think who heard you?” A deep voice said behind the pair, startling both boys.

 

“I told you!” Eren accused his friend.

 

“How is this my fault?” Armin protested.

 

“If you weren’t arguing with me, then I wouldn’t have stepped on the branch!” Eren pointed to the broken branch under his foot. “You distracted me and I didn’t see it!”

 

“You wouldn’t have seen it anyway!” Armin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his friend who sent him his own nasty look in response.

 

“Okay, okay!” Levi silenced the two arguing boys. “I don’t care whose fault you think it is! I want to know what the hell you two are doing out here!”

 

“It was his idea!” Armin immediately confessed and pointed accusingly at his friend. Armin refused to stay with his friend on their metaphorical sinking ship.

 

“Hey!” Eren protested his friend’s betrayal.

 

“I can believe that,” Levi sighed. “But you didn’t tell me what you both are doing here.”

 

“I didn’t want to be left behind,” Eren explained.

 

“So you snuck out and followed me?” Levi arched a perfectly shaped black brow.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

  
“How did that strike you as a good fucking idea?” Levi groaned and looked at the sky in an attempt to control his desire to strangle the wolf. His warlock friend didn’t seem too far behind Levi.

 

“Uh,” Eren didn’t really answer the vampire.

 

“You need to go home,” Levi finally told them and pointed in the general direction they had come. “ _Now._ ”

 

“We can’t,” Armin said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

 

“Why the ever loving fuck not?” Levi asked through clenched teeth.

 

“We don’t know the way back,” Eren admitted quietly.

 

“So sneaking through the forest after a vampire in search of a tribe of fairies is a good idea but you don’t know the way home?” Levi asked incredulously.

 

“Again,” Armin said. “His idea, not mine.”

 

“Oh lord save me.” Levi sighed looking up at the night sky. “Follow me.”

 

Both Armin and Eren didn’t complain and followed the vampire silently. Eventually they met up with the rest of Levi’s group. Eren recognized some of the group. There were three vampires aside from Levi and of course their pack member, Dita, who looked surprised to see them and raised his eyebrows when he realized why Levi had found them. Much to Eren’s chagrin, Mikasa was one of the vampires on the excursion. Oh sure, Eren the perfect sane werewolf couldn’t go, but they yearling vampire that was constantly trying to suck dry anything with a beating heart was A-Okay to go. That made _perfect_ sense.

 

The other vampire wasn’t one Eren was familiar with. She had bright green eyes like his and curly flame red hair. Farlan, one of the vampires with Levi, started laughing when he realized that the two were following them.

 

“It’s not funny,” Levi informed Farlan.

 

“It’s a little funny,” Farlan snickered and shrugged despite the venomous glare he was receiving from Levi.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“What are they doing here?” The red headed vampire asked.

 

“They apparently thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to follow us despite not knowing how to get back.” Levi told her and shot the pair a nasty glare.

 

“Let me guess,” Dita sighed. “It was Eren’s idea, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren confessed, knowing that there was no use in denying something Dita already knew.

 

“It’s too far for them to go back anyway,” Farlan told Levi. “Even if they could go back it wouldn’t be safe.”

 

“So what do we do?” The red head asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Levi sighed in exasperation.

 

“They’ll have to come with us for the rest of the trip.” Farlan told Levi. “We don’t have a choice.”

 

“I know. I was just hoping someone would have a better idea.” Levi said before looking back at the pair. “I guess you’re coming with us then.”

 

“Sweet!” Eren smiled brightly when he realized his plan semi-worked.

 

“Don’t look so proud of yourself,” Armin hissed at his friend. “Your father is still going to murder you.”

 

“And yours isn’t?” Eren smirked at his friend.

 

“Mine knows that this is all your idea and I’m here to keep you out of trouble.” Armin said.

 

“Okay, enough of the arguing!” Levi said. “We’ve got another six or seven hours to go before we can stop and you two aren’t halting our progress even more than you already have, you hear me? Not one word, _capise_? ¿ _Quedó claro? Me comprenez-vouz?”_

 

“Yes,” Both Eren and Armin said at the same time. Eren was silently surprised by the number of languages Levi used.

 

 

And they did walk for another six hours without a break. Eren and Armin struggled to keep up with the swift pace that Levi led and Levi didn’t stop to let them catch up either. Neither of the two was stupid enough to complain since they weren’t supposed to be there in the first place and they also had a feeling Levi didn’t care. They were just lucky to still be allowed to go.

 

Eventually, the group stopped in a small clearing by a nearby brook. The moment Levi announced that this was where they’d be resting until the following afternoon, both Armin and Eren collapsed.

 

“Thank God!” Eren exclaimed. “I think my feet might fall off.”

 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Levi said and came to stand above the two with a large bundle in his arms. “You get to go set up the tents.”

“Aw, come on,” Eren complained. “Why just me?”

 

“You’re the fugitive.” Levi said bluntly before unceremoniously dropping the tents down next to Eren’s head with a loud _thunk_.

 

“What about Armin?” Eren asked as he sat up.

 

“Armin didn’t devise the plan,” Levi said and began walking away. “Better get started if you want a dry place to sleep tonight.”

 

“Stupid vampires,” Eren complained under his breath but got to work anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin is a saint. That is all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	5. The Potato Incident of 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does a dumb. Armin doesn't help. Confused Levi is confused. Fae land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? Did we all survive May Day (I'm talking mostly to the American readers). As my history teacher says so eloquently, "There's nothing more American than property damage" and he's not wrong. See: Boston Tea Party. For all non-Americans: We got pissed off at the British and some of the weird taxes and how some people were getting tax exemptions ya de ya so we dumped the equivalent of 1 million dollars of tea into the Boston Harbor. Woo. Go team (and no, this did not spark the Revolutionary War). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope we all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Dinner was uneventful. Levi and Farlan built the fire despite Armin’s insistence that he and Eren were at least capable of building fires. It was true; Eren and Armin learned to build fires at a young age as part of their “survival training”. Armin usually cheated and used short-range magic to zap the twigs and ignite a fire but still, the sediment was still there.

 

Levi however was not interested in them helping him with a fire. He muttered something about “not wanting to bring home a charred puppy” which Armin found highly amusing and Eren found highly offensive because he was not a puppy thank-you-very-much.

 

Dinner mostly consisted of cooked meat and a few roasted potatoes. Eren tried to eat one raw, which prompted Armin to all but tackle him to the ground in an attempt to snatch the potato away from him, but ultimately it was Levi who snatched it right out of his hands.

 

“ _This_ ,” Levi glared at Eren. “Is what I meant by ‘puppy’. Why the fuck would you try to eat a _raw_ potato?”

 

“I wanted to demonstrate the power of a full grown wolf’s jaw,” Eren shrugged confused by everyone’s dramatic reactions. The vampires all stared at Eren with blatant shock while Armin and Dita shook their heads in embarrassment, knowing the true meaning behind Eren’s words.

 

“Oh, how it is to be young,” Dita said almost silently with sarcasm dripping off his words. Levi shot Armin and the older wolf a look of confusion.

 

Armin let a groan and smacked his hand to his face when he heard Eren’s reasoning and translated Eren’s statement with a roll of his eyes, “He’s showing off his manly wolf skills. Big bad wolf. Grr. Scary. We’re swooning. I’m so hard. So sexy.”

 

“Do you even know what happens when you eat a raw potato?” Levi inquired while Farlan and the other two vampires burst out laughing behind him at Armin’s explanation.

 

“You digest it?” Eren said. “What is with you guys? It’s just a potato!”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Levi sighed before looking at Armin. “Is he always this stupid?”

 

“Meh,” Armin shrugged and waved his hand back and forth to make his point.

 

“Hey!” Eren scowled at his friend.

 

“Look, brat,” Levi said in an exasperated tone. “When you eat a raw potato you get violently ill.”

 

“What?” Eren asked in disbelief. What would a vampire know about eating food anyway? Levi very seldom ate food and he was born a vampire meaning he never ate food as a human either.

 

“That’s why potatoes are always cooked.” Farlan explained, doing his best not to burst into laughter again.

 

“Oh,” Eren blinked-stupidly- at the vampires. “I didn’t know that.”

 

“You’re a dumbass,” Levi groaned before throwing the potato on a skewer and over the fire.

 

Aside from what was now referred to as “The Potato Incident of 2017”, the rest of the night went fairly smoothly. Eren managed to accidentally smack Farlan in the face and Mikasa tried to bite Armin a few times, but other than those few slip ups, nothing really happened.

 

The next morning brought dew on the grass and trees and a bright sun. Levi woke the group at the first inkling of light.

 

“Why do we need to be up at the ass crack of dawn?” Eren protested as he and Armin collapsed their tent.

 

“Because we need to get there by this afternoon,” Levi explained curtly, and even though Eren was not facing him directly, he could practically hear Levi rolling his eyes.

 

It wasn’t much longer before the group set off. Dita led the way since he knew the mountain with Levi standing next to him. The two didn’t converse much but Eren knew that Dita was a quiet man who preferred to listen and observe rather than be the center of attention.

 

Behind them was Farlan, along with the redheaded vampire and Mikasa. Mikasa was wedged between the two vampires, probably so they can stop her from lunging at Eren or Armin again, since she was notorious for that by this point.

 

After an hour or two of traveling, the redhead said something to Farlan and fell behind so that she could walk with the “puppy and his magical friend.”

 

“Hi!” She said in a cheery voice that Eren wasn’t sure he could trust or not. Vampires were weird.

 

“Hi?” Armin replied letting a little bit of his skepticism leak into his voice.

 

“I’m Isabel,” She said not put off by their skepticism.

 

“Nice to meet you?” Eren half-asked.

 

“You sound confused,” Isabel laughed.

 

“I haven’t had much interaction with vampires before,” Eren admitted. “And they’re usually not so….happy.”

 

“Really? I thought we tended to be pretty friendly.” Isabel pondered Eren’s statement a little too hard.

 

“Well, I mean…..” Eren trailed off trying to think of a nice way to say things.

 

“See: Levi.” Armin stated bluntly. Eren looked at his friend with wide eyes, expecting Isabel to become offended but Isabel just laughed.

 

“He’s not a very good example of a ‘normal’ vampire,” Isabel shrugged.

 

“What is a ‘normal’ vampire then?” Eren asked her. He thought Levi perfectly embodied what a “normal” vampire acted like.

 

“We do like to stay within our small groups, but we’re not hermits.” Isabel explained. “Most of us have lived the life of a human so we’re not socially inept. In fact, we’re typically pretty friendly once you get to know us.”

 

“So, tell us about yourself then.” Armin smiled at the vampire.

 

“Well, aside from Mikasa, I’m the youngest vampire in the clan.” Isabel told them as they walked. “I was born in July of 1770 in Boston.”

 

“ _1770?!_ ” Eren exclaimed in disbelief. “You’re 250 years old?!”

 

“Well, almost,” Isabel laughed. “I was turned when I was twenty six by Farlan.”

 

“Wait,” Armin interrupted. “How old does that make Farlan then?”

 

“Old,” Farlan said and came back to walk with them, leaving Mikasa with Levi. Eren was not sure how much he liked Mikasa not having several people watching her. “But not as old as Levi.”

 

“You aren’t that much younger,” Levi called behind him hearing every word Farlan said with his spectacular hearing.

 

“Why did you turn her?” Eren asked Farlan.

 

“Because she was dying,” Farlan shrugged. “I thought it’d be a waste of a life to have her die so I turned her.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘a waste of a life’?” Armin asked.

 

“She was lively and everyone in town loved her. She was a good little Quaker and she was an excellent seamstress. I felt like letting her die of pneumonia would be a waste.”

 

“Pneumonia sucks by the way.” Isabel interjected.

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Armin chuckled.

 

“Was your clan angry that you turned someone?” Eren asked. He had heard that in order to change a person into a vampire the vampire had to get permission from the elders in the clan.

 

“A little,” Farlan shrugged. “But, Levi had my back and they very rarely go against him so there wasn’t much debate.”

 

“Why are they so in love with Levi?”

 

“He’s the son of the clan’s head elder,” Farlan told him. “His father is a direct descendent of Emrick so they kind of kiss his ass. Well, not kinda. They do.”

 

“Like hell they do,” Levi called over his shoulder. “You don’t remember them arguing with me last week?”

 

“Well that was a petty argument so I don’t really count that,” Farlan told his friend. “They were just trying to find something to do.”

 

“So if Levi is the descendent of Emrick doesn’t that mean that he has to find his soulmate too?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes,” Isabel answered.

 

“But he’s old as shit,” Eren scrunched his nose up in confusion and Levi scoffed. “Shouldn’t he have found them by now.”

 

“I’m not that old for a vampire, first of all.” Levi informed him over his shoulder. “Secondly, all the other vampires I’ve met are not to my standards.”

 

“Standards’?” Eren quoted.

 

“He has standards that his mate must adhere to.” Farlan explained with a laugh. “If you don’t meet his expectations then he doesn’t associate with you.”

 

“Does this mean that I meet his standards then?” Eren asked genuinely.

 

“Don’t push your luck,” Levi grunted.

 

“That’s a yes.” Farlan stage whispered in Eren’s ear.

 

“Okay, all of you need to pipe down now. We’re almost at the fae hideout and we need to enter quietly.” Levi stopped walking and turned to face them and fixing his gaze on Eren and Armin. “Eren and Armin don’t speak a word. Let me do the talking. They will try to antagonize you into speaking but don’t give in. It’s their way of messing with you, maybe even trying to trap you. Understand?”

 

“Okay,” Both boys said in unison. There was no way in hell they were getting trapped with the fae.

 

“Good,” Levi nodded seriously before continuing to walk.

 

It was only another two or three minutes before the group reaching a small clearing. They stopped in the clearing and Levi motioned for complete silence. With inhuman quietness, Levi dashed forward to a patch of vines that were intertwined with rose vines.

 

Levi quietly parted the vines and motioned for everyone to make their way through. Farlan led the group, followed by Mikasa, Isabel, Dita, Armin, Eren and Levi at the rear. They stayed as quiet as possible and they inched their way forward. Eventually, the group piled into another clearing that looked almost identical to the one they had just come through.

 

While Eren and Armin had never witnessed the fae’s trickery first hand, they could immediately tell that this was one of their spells. Eren’s whole body felt as if he had been zapped by static. It was not a good feeling.

 

“Something is wrong,” Farlan whispered to Levi.

 

“I know,” Levi replied.

 

Eren wanted nothing more than to ask what seemed off but chose not to speak like Levi asked him too.

 

“You guys wait here,” Levi told the group. “Farlan and I are going to see if we can’t find the queen. Do not move or speak.”

 

The group nodded in understanding before Levi and Farlan walked straight ahead of them. True to their word, the group stayed silent and put. That is until Armin noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye.

 

He gently nudged Eren who shot him a quizzical look. Ignoring his friend’s confusion, Armin pointed towards the object that caught his eye. Following Armin pointed finger, Eren was able to pick out what Armin was trying to show him. Eren looked at his friend with both confusion and shock written all over his face. Armin shrugged to show his friend that he didn’t know what he saw meant. He didn’t know whether it was a trick or real.

 

Isabel noticed the exchange between the two friends. She quietly walked over to the pair who promptly pointed out the object in question. The moment her eyes landed on the object, her eyes widened comically.

 

“Levi!” She shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh potatoes. It's true though; you can die from eating raw potatoes so don't do it. I may or may not be able to update again this week; I have a test coming up and I'm going to be pretty busy. I'm hoping I can but we'll see. So, I apologize in advance. I try to update regularly but I'm only two chapters ahead right now so I want to crank out a few more to get ahead just in case. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also: Yes, I know I am comma happy. I try to put them in logically and not over use them but no one taught me how to ACTUALLY use them. I was literally told that you put them in wherever you take a breath. Does that make sense? Not really. But at least I'm not one of those middle aged to old white ladies on Facebook that literally,,,,type,,,,like,,,,this,,,because,,,this,,,makes,,,total,,,fucking,,,sense. Everyone know what I'm talking about? I mean, they're in all the comments sections I swear. One day, I'll actually make fun of them in the replies. Idk, we shall see.


	6. Search For Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made. A search for survivors begins. Eren is in trouble...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm so sorry for last week's update! It was pointed out to me that the chapter I uploaded didn't pick up where after last chapter's cliffhanger. I am so sorry! The chapters saved on my computer do not coincide with the chapter numbers on AO3 so I accidentally skipped a chapter. I deleted it and realized that I never uploaded the correct chapter (this chapter) like I thought I had (I saved it as a draft somehow). So that is totally my bad and I am so sorry about that! 
> 
> Also to the human that pointed out my mistake: Thank you so much! I replied to your comment only to realize later that when I deleted the chapter I without realizing it, deleted your comment as well. I replied to you so I hope you saw that in the email AO3 sends out. Thank you again for letting me know and I hope you know I didn't delete your comment on purpose (I only do that with malicious comments that have no value to them other than being mean).

Chapter Five

 

“Levi!” Isabel shouted.

 

Her voice echoed across the empty space making Eren and Armin realize that they were in an enclosed space rather than an open one. Eren could hear the sound of Levi and Farlan making their way back to the group.

 

“What did I just say about staying silent?” Levi hissed when he reached the group.

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Levi,” Isabel informed him.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Levi glared at the girl in annoyance at her cryptic reply.

 

“Look over there,” Isabel pointed to the source of her panic. Everyone’s eyes followed her hand. As soon as Farlan recognized what he was seeing his eyes widened almost comically.

 

“Holy shit,” He breathed in shock.

 

Levi flinted over to the tree and reached up to touch the small body draped over a low hanging branch.

 

“She’s dead,” He informed the group after a short moment.

 

“Levi, if there’s a dead fae and there’s a shroud that’s been cast that can’t mean anything good.” Farlan told his friend.

 

“I know,” Levi sighed. “Okay, we need to see if we can figure out what exactly happened here.”

 

“So we’re splitting up?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes,” Levi nodded solemnly. “Isabel, take Dita and Mikasa and search the west side. Farlan, I want you and Armin to search north of here. Eren, you and I are going to search the east side. We’ll all meet up here in fifteen minutes.”

 

As soon as he was done talking, everyone split up in their assigned groups and left to search their designated areas. It was becoming increasingly obvious that they were not going to get tricked today.

 

“So are we just looking for survivors?” Eren asked Levi as they made their way east of the small clearing.

 

“No,” Levi said. “I don’t expect to find any survivors right now. We’re looking for clues as to who-or what- did this? Attack the fae is no easy feat and not something that happens often.”

 

“You don’t think anyone survived at all?” Eren asked in surprise as he searched the underbrush.

 

“No,” Levi said honestly. “If we found one dead fairy then there are bound to be more. Fairies are not easy to find let alone kill. It’s obvious that they were trying to hide from their attackers given the shroud they put up.”

 

“So this isn’t what it normally looks like in here?”

 

“No. Normally it’s filled with tiny huts and houses.” Levi explained. “They have a lot of flowers planted everywhere and a small pond right around where we’re standing. The sky is also always clear and the sun is bright. So the fact that it’s overcast and looks like a forest is a big red flag.”

 

“So this is just a shroud to do what?” Eren asked as he parted some bushes.

 

“To confuse their attackers more than likely.” Levi shrugged as he dropped down from a tree. “If they could manage to turn their attackers around then they would have the upper hand.”

“It clearly didn’t work,” Eren frowned at the vampire.

 

“Obviously,” Levi snorted at Eren’s statement.

 

The pair continued to search high and low for any clues but ultimately came back empty handed. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, Levi decided they needed to go back. Eren was disappointed that they couldn’t find anything but agreed with the vampire. Whoever had been there had made sure to clean up after they left.

 

Just as the pair was about to reenter the clearing, something in the corner of his eyes caught Eren’s attention.

 

“Wait!” He called to Levi as he made his way over to a bush. “I think I found something!”

 

“What’d you find?” Levi asked as he flinted over to the werewolf.

 

“It’s a fairy!” Eren exclaimed as he reached down and pressed a finger to the tiny fairy’s chest. “She’s alive!”

 

“Is she awake?” Levi asked as he came up next to him.

 

“No,” Eren frowned and picked the fairy up in the palm of his hand. “She barely has a heartbeat.”

 

“I can hear it,” Levi inspected the tiny girl in Eren’s hand.

 

“We need to get her medical attention!” Eren insisted.

 

“She’s practically dead,” Levi said frankly. “Even if she wasn’t on the brink of death, by the time we reached your village she’d most likely be dead.”

 

“We have to try!” Eren argued and worked his way to the clearing.

 

“it’s a lost cause,” Levi countered as the two entered the clearing where everyone else had already met up.

 

“What’s a lost cause?” Farlan asked Levi.

 

“I found a weak but alive fairy!” Eren showed the other vampire.

 

“That’s great!” Isabel clapped her hands together.

 

“It barely has a heartbeat,” Mikasa informed the group.

 

“That’s what I said,” Levi sighed. “But the kid is insisting that we take her back to get medical help.”

 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Armin sided with his best friend who smiled widely at him.

 

“I agree as well.” Farlan agreed.

 

“I’m with them!” Isabel nodded to the werewolf.

 

“Fine,” Levi conceded with a heavy sigh. “But if she dies on the way there, don’t be surprised.”

 

 

With a final glance around the clearing to make sure they didn’t miss anything, the group made their way out of the fae hideout and back into the forest. Little was said the rest of the day as the group made their trek towards the village. It was barely ten o’clock when they left the hideout and Levi informed them that they’d most likely be back right as the sunset seeing as they were walking downhill instead of up.

 

The entire time Eren was in charge of the fairy. He kept her in the palm of his hand and checked on her every few minutes despite being able to feel her shallow breaths.

 

“How’s she doing?” Isabel asked as they neared the village. Eren recognized the part of the forest they were in which meant that they weren’t much farther.

 

“Same as before,” Eren sighed sadly. “I can feel her breathing and occasionally her wings will flutter but she hasn’t woken up yet.”

 

“We’re almost there so don’t worry too much,” Isabel patted the werewolf’s shoulder. “She’s gotten this far and she’ll make it the next half hour.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Eren glanced at the fairy.

 

 

Sure enough, they reached the village almost half an hour later. Most of the village was waiting for them once they arrived-including Eren and Armin’s fathers who looked anything but pleased to see them.

 

“Welcome back!” A werewolf named Connie greeted them first.

 

Connie was one of Eren’s first friends aside from Armin. They were close in age and often played together. Connie was much shorter than Eren, only standing at about five foot five. He kept his hair in a buzz cut and almost always had a huge, dopey smile on his face. He was the group’s ray of sunshine and always had a joke to tell.

 

“You’re in so much trouble, man.” Reiner laughed.

 

“Yeah, I figured.” Eren sighed with a smile.

 

“Was the trip worth being chewed out by your dad?” Sasha, another werewolf asked.

 

Sasha was Connie’s partner in crime. She was about the same height as him and lived in a permanent state of starvation. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was enthusiastic and an excellent hunter.

 

“Definitely,” Eren laughed.

 

“What do you have there?” Bert asked quietly while pointing to Eren’s palm.

 

“It’s an injured fairy.” Eren told the group.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t injure and kidnap a fairy.” Reiner groaned.

 

“What?” Eren bellowed in confusion and surprise. “No! Why the hell would I do something that stupid?”

 

“I don’t know,” Reiner shrugged. “It just seems like something you’d do.”

 

“Well, I can assure you that I did not in fact kidnap a fairy.” Eren scowled at his friend.

 

“As charming as this conversation is,” Levi interrupted by grabbing Eren by his elbow and leading the werewolf away from his friends while calling over his shoulder, “We have some serious business to attend to. So if you’ll just excuse us, we’re going to have to go.”

 

“That was rude,” Eren protested.

 

“You have a dying fairy in your hand and we discovered their hideout raided,” Levi muttered quietly to the werewolf so he would cause panic. “I think that informing your father about that precedes the welcoming committee.”

 

“Fine.” Eren relented, knowing that Levi not only had a point but was also right.

 

Levi steered Eren towards Armin, Alec and Grisha. Armin was already trying to explain how he got wrangled into the adventure by the time the vampire and werewolf arrived.

 

“I swear it wasn’t my idea,” Armin pleaded with his father.

 

“Eren,” Grisha ground out between his teeth. “Why did you decide it was a good idea to leave the village after I explicitly told you not to and track Levi?”

 

“Uh,” Eren replied stupidly.

 

“Do you know how incredibly stupid that was?” Grisha asked without actually wanting an answer.   


“Yes,” Eren looked at his feet when he replied.

 

“So then why did you do it?” Grisha growled.

 

“Because I wanted to go with them.” Eren muttered while continuing to avoid eye contact.

 

“With all due respect,” Levi cut in. “If Eren hadn’t managed to sneak out, we would’ve never found the fairy.”

 

“What fairy?” Alec asked the vampire.

 

“This one,” Eren showed the warlock the injured fairy. “She’s severely injured and we were hoping you might be able to help her.”

 

“Give her to me,” Alec reached for the sleeping fairy and Eren handed her over without much prompting. “I’ll take her to my workshop and see what I can do for her.”

 

“Thank you,” Levi nodded in gratitude before stalking off to where his clan had gathered.

 

“You’re still in huge trouble.” Grisha grabbed Eren by the ear and yanked him the rest of the way to his house.

 

“You defended the werewolf.” Farlan said as he felt Levi come up behind him.

 

“Your point being?” Levi asked in an uninterested voice.

 

“You don’t go around defending just anyone.” Farlan stated.

 

“I do if they’re right.”

 

“No,” Farlan shook his head and turned to face his friend. “You don’t defend people. I can count on my hand the number of times you’ve defended me in the past five hundred years.”

 

“I don’t see your point.” Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest and fixed his friend in a disinterested stare.

 

“You have a soft spot for the werewolf,” Farlan said plainly.

 

“I don’t have a soft spot for the kid. He’s just grown on me.” Levi rolled his eyes and walked towards the cabin he was staying in effectively ending their conversation.

 

“He likes Eren, doesn’t he?” Isabel asked Farlan as soon as Levi was out of earshot.

 

“I’d be willing to bet money that he does.” Farlan nodded before turning to make his way back to his and Isabel’s shared cabin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter:   
> A) makes a hell of a lot more sense to those who inevitably read the wrong chapter due to my mistake  
> B) is good
> 
> Let me know what you think and again, I am so sorry about accidentally skipping a week! Midterms killed my brain 0.o


	7. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am such a piece of shit!!! I have like two chapters that I thought I had uploaded, only to find out that no, I did not in fact upload them and I had hit "save without posting" instead of post. I am so so so sorry! I've also been distracted with my essay I had to write (may or may not have read the book lol. Kindle is amazing cause I can just search the stuff I needed to read for the essay), work, and getting ready for finals.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who comments and gives me kudos! You make me all so happy!
> 
> And to those who've been following my best friend's health: She had an MRI and the tumor has shrunk by 50%! She's disappointed but I told her that she's kicked it's ass and shrunk a tumor you could feel through her skin down to the point that you can no longer feel it at all! She's got the clear for her double mastectomy and then onto radiation for six weeks in July/August! We're shooting to be done by September or October! This is most exciting!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you to whoever had the patience to read that entire note and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

 

As it turned out, Levi’s comment lessened Eren’s punishment. Not by much but he’d take what he could get. Beggars can’t be choosers after all.

 

Ultimately, Eren ended up with three weeks of being grounded. This meant that he couldn’t go hunting, fishing or traveling with the pack. He was basically trapped at home. While this didn’t seem so bad the first week and a half, when Wednesday rolled around and the pack went out for a day of hunting, Eren was left at home with the vampires. Even Armin’s family went!

 

While there were worse things in the world than being stuck at home while everyone went out, it didn’t make Eren any less bored. True to what he’d been told, the vampires turned out to be quite solitary. Most of the vampires wandered in and out of the village and barely conversed with the wolves and other vampires. Which was boring. So. Very. Boring.

 

Which is how and why Eren found himself lying on his back in the middle of the dusty road and no vampires bothering to stop to ask what on Earth he was doing. Not one. Nada.

 

“What the ever loving fuck are you doing?” A deep voice interrupted Eren’s wallowing.

 

“Levi!” Eren shot up and turned around to face the very confused vampire.

 

“Present!” Levi mocked Eren by raising a pale hand up.

 

“You’re a dick,” Eren scowled at the vampire.

 

“I’m just messing with you, don’t look so put out.” Levi rolled his eyes at the pouting wolf. “What’s got you so mopey?”

 

“The pack is out hunting and I can’t go.” Eren complained.

 

“That’s your fault though,” Levi pointed out.

 

“I know,” Eren huffed. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t want to go too.”

 

“You’re a whiny brat, you know that?”

 

“ I am not!” Eren scowled at the vampire. “You’re just grumpy.”

 

“Ouch,” Levi rolled his eyes and pretended to be mock hurt by Eren’s insult. “Your words wound me so.”

 

“Why are you so grumpy anyway?” Eren asked seriously. “You don’t seem to have anything to be grumpy about.”

 

Instead of answering Eren’s question Levi replied with, “Why are you so impulsive?”

 

“Dunno. Just am I guess.”

 

“Exactly,” Levi said. “I just am. It is a state of perpetual being.”

 

“Lame.”

 

“Says the werewolf pup who’s currently laying in the dusty road, staring blankly at the sky.”

 

Eren opted to ignore the vampire’s comment. There was a comfortable pause in which Eren and Levi just quietly enjoyed the sun’s warmth. After a while, Eren broke the silence.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You’d ask it even if I said no,” Levi hummed not opening his eyes.

 

“If you’re a vampire, then why can you walk around in the sunlight?”

 

“You can’t believe everything you read in storybooks, kid.” Levi opened one eye to peer at Eren before closing it again.

 

“So, no roasting in the sun then?”

 

“Am I on fire?” Eren could see Levi rolling his eyes despite having them closed.

 

“No, I guess you’re not.”

 

“I am surprised that you even asked that.” Levi said.

 

“I was curious.” Eren justified. “So no vampires catch on fire when they’re in the sun?”

 

“No, not unless you _set_ them on fire but that would make you a pretty sadistic bastard.”

 

“Does the sun affect you guys in any way that isn’t normal?” Eren quizzed Levi.

 

“We’re not the fucking Cullen family,” Levi snorted. “We don’t twinkle or do any shit like that.”

 

“When did I ever make any reference to Twilight?” Eren scrunched his nose up in distaste.

 

“You asked me if the sun affects me,” Levi said with disinterest. “You hinted at it indirectly. You into that shit?”

 

“What?” Eren’s voice echoed his surprise.

 

“Well, you’re the right age to be falling all over yourself for that shit.”

 

Eren growled at the insult and Levi’s lips twitched. “Are you super into Romeo and Juliet then old man?”

 

“I’m not quite that old,” Levi rolled his eyes. “But I have read Shakespeare, yes.”

 

Eren grumbled a slew of irritated words before muttering, “Of course you have.”

 

“I’m educated,” Levi shrugged and closed his eyes again.

 

There was another comfortable silent pause in which Eren just admired Levi’s features. His pale skin, the angular shape of his bone structure and his thin nose and lips. Levi must’ve felt Eren oogling the man because he opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with the young werewolf.

 

“Anyone teach you not to stare?” Levi cocked a brow at the thoroughly embarrassed werewolf.

 

“I wasn’t staring!”

 

“Yes, you were.” Levi said flatly. “Like what you see?”

 

“What?!” Eren screeched. “That’s not- I wasn’t-“

 

‘Relax,” Levi cut off Eren’s stuttering. “I was joking.”

 

“It wasn’t very funny,” Eren grumbled.

 

“It was to me,” Levi shrugged with a small twitch of his lips.

 

“So, what’s your family like?” Eren asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“You’ve met most of them already,” Levi said with amusement.  


“Right,” Eren nodded. “But, your parents aren’t here. What’re they like?”

 

“Old,” Levi stated flatly and Eren laughed. “My father is the son of Emrick so he’s old as dirt as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“That’s rich coming from someone who’s got at least a hundred years on me.” Eren snickered.

 

“I’m not that old as far as vampires are concerned.” Levi pointed out. “You should look forward to it since you’ll be living forever until you find your mate.”

 

“Why haven’t you found yours?” Eren asked the vampire.

 

Levi looked at the clear sky for a moment and pondered the young wolf’s question. It was by far the best question he’d asked and Levi had to really think before he answered.

 

“Honestly,” Levi said slowly. “I don’t really know. I never really thought too much about finding a mate. I guess it didn’t matter all that much.”

 

“Don’t you want to find them though?” Eren asked a little bit perplexed by the vampire’s statement.

 

“I guess so,” Levi admitted. “I was just so focused on all the other shit I had to do that I didn’t pay much attention to the fact that I could never die. It was helpful for all the wars I’ve been in.”

 

“You’ve been in wars?” Eren gaped.

 

“Sure,” Levi chuckled. “I had a lot of time on my hands and I figured the U.S. could use all the help they could get. I can’t die so I was the perfect soldier and it was a great way to get blood without getting caught.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, in the chaos of battle, not many people are actively concentrating on one specific person. They’re more focused on staying alive. They weren’t likely to see me crouched next to a killed soldier, draining their blood. Any that did notice me didn’t live much longer.”

 

“You killed them?” Eren scowled in disgust at the idea of the vampire murdering people.

 

“Yes, some of them.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly. “It was war, Eren. They were bound to die soon anyway. I couldn't risk the consequences.”

 

“You said that you didn’t need blood very often though,” Eren pointed out. “If you don’t need to drink blood then why couldn’t you just not drink from fallen soldiers?”

 

“I did.”

 

Despite Eren’s obvious anger and lack of understanding of Levi’s situation, the vampire remained calm and considerate. He explained himself carefully and in a way that he hoped Eren could understand.

 

“I don't need a lot of blood when I’m not overly exerting myself. The less I exert myself, the less blood I need. And, if I’m always around other vampires or by myself, then I’m not exposed to temptation.” He reminded the wolf. “But, during the war I was surrounded by mostly humans who were full of blood and had beating hearts. I was also fighting with them all day and night. I exerted myself and I was always around temptation.”

 

“So practice self restraint.” Eren glared at the vampire who remained impassive.

 

“It would be like me locking you in a room full of deer and hamburgers and telling you not to eat any of it,” Levi explained.

 

“I see,” Eren frowned at the ground. He didn’t like that he could understand the vampire’s need to take blood.

 

“I did what I had to do and I was not the only one who did it, either.” Levi reminisced. “There were several other vampires and magical beings there.”

 

“Really?” This surprised Eren. He was always told that the magical community stayed out of human affairs.

 

“Yes,” Levi nodded. “Mostly vampires and werewolves. But, I did see a few witches and warlocks but they didn’t really fight.”

 

“I’m surprised that the warlocks and witches were there. Usually they like to stay out of things.” Eren admitted.

 

“Yes, they are quite passive.” Levi agreed. “They don’t have the same animalistic instincts that you and I have that allow us to be such good fighters. I only saw a handful of warlocks actually fighting. The witches weren’t allowed to fight because they were women. The mages for the most part were nurses and doctors that discretely used their magic to heal and save lives.”

 

“And none of the soldiers caught onto what they were doing?”

 

“Well, sure.” Levi shrugged. “But, you could easily argue that the soldier was injured and hallucinated things because of his injuries. Think about it: You’re a human and a soldier comes up to you and tells you that his doctor and nurse used witchcraft to save you. You humor the soldier and talk to the doctor and nurse who tell you that the soldier lost copious amounts of blood, which probably caused him to hallucinate. Who’re you more likely to believe? The soldier who was brought severely injured and claiming he lived because of witchcraft or the doctor who has a much more logical explanation?”

 

“The doctor,” Eren admitted.

 

“Exactly. Now, imagine someone claims you’re a vampire. You’re probably not going to believe that either.”

 

“But that person wasn’t dying when they saw you.” Eren argued.

 

“Maybe not,” Levi admitted. “But, you saw a lot of shit when you were at war; especially World War 2.”

 

“True,”

 

“It wasn’t uncommon for soldiers to have vivid nightmares, hallucinations, or go insane. We’re talking mass carnage-your friends and sometimes, family dropping dead next to you and the Jews. Oh my god, the Jews. When we stumbled across Buchenwald- Oh my god, Eren, there was nothing more horrible than that.”

 

Eren didn’t say anything when Levi stopped talking. He knew Levi was old and in the back of his head he also suspected that Levi did not sit around and idle for his entire life. Levi did not come across as someone who would just sit and do nothing with his life. Sure, he was kind of an asshole at first but Eren was slowly learning that there was more to him than met the eye. Levi had done some things that Eren may not fully agree with but he clearly atoned for what he’d done in other acts. Some of those acts clearly still haunted him, even after 70 years.

 

Eren decided to let Levi have his moment. He knew that Levi was not done but he clearly needed a moment to calm down from the mental images he must have running through his mind. It was no secret that magical beings, along with their incredibly long life spans, also had fantastic memories-vampires were especially accredited with their impressively vivid recollections of events that happened hundreds of years ago. He knew about the holocaust and it’s atrocious deeds. He could not begin to fathom the atrocities and heartbreak that must plague Levi’s memory.

 

Eventually, Levi had gathered himself enough to continue. “It was the worst thing I had ever experienced and that’s all I will say about it. I did what I had to do and I don’t regret it.”

 

“Fair enough,” Eren nodded knowing better than to push Levi further. It was clear that Levi was done talking about that subject and Eren had enough decency and compassion to understand why.

 

The conversation naturally lulled after that and neither man felt the need to continue it. Eren didn’t understand why but he felt so comfortable around Levi. He felt as if he could lie beside the man in the sun for the rest of his life saying absolutely nothing but not be bothered by it in the slightest. He had never experienced something like that before-not even with Armin who had been his best friend since birth practically. He wondered if Levi felt the same.

 

After a few hours of silence Eren finally spoke up, “So, what about onions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did, guys!


	8. Full Frontals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves finally return. Eren explains the natural laws of werewolves. Levi gets a more intimate view of the wolves than he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And it's on time too! This chapter kinda speaks for itself so I don't have much to say other than it is a bit of humor mixed with some information. I just couldn't resist adding the last part in. Thought I'd speed their relationship along a bit ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter Seven

 

It was not for many more hours that Eren’s pack returned to the village. His father of course was leading the way, Eren’s mother next to him just as an Alpha’s mate should be. Behind his father was Alec, his wife and Armin. The rest of the pack took up various positions behind them depending on their ranks.

 

Eren’s father carried a large moose in his jaws and Eren grinned widely. A moose provided enough meat to feed several families for months. The moose’s fur could be stripped and made into blankets, rugs, clothing, even drapes if one felt so inclined. The horns that were still on the moose’s head and its bones would make great tools and weapons and Eren was sure Reiner was pumped about getting to make more tools.

 

While Reiner was on paper a hunter and protector, he also had several skills that he dabbled in during his free time. One of those was tool making and carving. He mainly learned these skills from his mate, Bert, who made the best tools in the entire village while Marco was their best weapons maker. Together the pair produced beautiful but deadly carvings.

 

Eren was also surprised to see that Connie had managed to take down a doe. Connie did not typically kill things himself but rather assisted. It was not his job; he was also a weapons maker and occasional cook. But he did prove himself to be a helpful assist during large takedowns.

 

“Nice kill, Connie!” Eren congratulated his friend who chuffed in response.

 

“Connie is the one with the deer right?” Levi asked Eren.   


“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “He doesn’t usual take down anything on his own but is a great partner when you need some assisting. So it’s cool that he took something down on his own.”

 

“It’s a female though,” Levi frowned. Eren raised a brow at the vampire. Just earlier he was- somewhat understandably- justifying killing soldiers who discovered him but now he was disturbed that Connie killed a doe.

 

“It’s sick and old.” Eren informed the vampire as the rest of the pack trotted by. A few of the wolves stopped to butt their heads against Eren’s side in greeting before following the pack but they were mostly ignored.

 

“How do you know this?” Levi challenged the wolf.

 

“We don’t kill females.” Eren informed the man. “It’s against our natural laws to kill a healthy female.”

 

“What are ‘natural laws’?”

 

“They’re a set of universal laws through each wolf pack. Even real wolves abide by these laws. Well, for the most part.”

 

“And they are?” Levi prompted Eren to elaborate.

 

“They’re laws that govern certain things about our society.” Eren explained as the pair turned to follow the direction his pack was headed. “They basically explain how we can hunt, how to lead a pack, positions, stuff like that.”

 

“So hunting females is included in the laws?”

 

“Yes,” Eren nodded. “The laws explicitly explain that we are not to kill healthy females-especially now during breeding season. We’re allotted ten to fifteen healthy females a year outside of breeding season but we usually don’t use up our number.”

 

“But it’s breeding season and that was a female.” Levi pointed to the deer in Connie’s mouth.

 

“Yes, but look closely at her,” Eren pointed to various part of the doe while explaining, “She’s incredibly skinny for this time of year. She should be much larger than she is because of the abundance of food. She’s missing patches of fur and her front leg looks like it has no muscle mass. She was weak, sick and probably very, very old.”

 

“I see what you’re saying.” Levi’s eyes roamed the doe seeing each imperfection Eren was pointing out. She was also covered in ticks and fleas. Gross.

 

“It was a kindness to her for us to kill her.” Eren explained with a gentle face. “She was clearly suffering and probably in a lot of pain. I know my pack and I know Connie. He would have made sure her death was swift and as painless as possible.”

 

“It looks like he snapped her neck which would’ve been an instant death,” Levi confirmed with a slight nod.

  
“Sounds like a kill move Connie would use,” Eren agreed. “We did her a favor. Her death will not be in vain either. We will use every salvageable part of her. Her fur and skin will probably be tossed because of the mites but we will use as much as we can. We also thank our kills for their sacrifice to ensure our own livelihood.”

 

“You sound like the Native Americans,” Levi noted.

 

“Well, it’s common curtsey.” Eren said but didn’t deny Lev’s observation. “We don’t hunt to feel powerful and big. We already know what we are and our strengths and weaknesses. We don’t need to go around needlessly killing defenseless creatures to prove to ourselves that we’re worthy of being here. We kill because we absolutely need to. We don’t need to hunt often and we try not to hunt in the same area two seasons in a row.”

 

“The circle of life,” Levi hummed.

 

“Exactly.” Eren agreed.

 

The pair reached the pack just as they began to shift back into their human forms. One by one, Levi was “graced” with the vision of full frontals of the wolves.

 

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” Levi complained and turned away from the group of naked wolves.

 

“What?” Eren laughed loudly at the vampire’s reaction. “Can’t handle a bit of nudity?”

 

“I’m as straight as a bendy straw but that doesn’t mean I want to be graced with the image of a bunch of old guys’ dicks, thank you very much.” Levi glared at Eren as he continued to laugh at the vampire’s discomfort.

 

“Says probably the oldest person here,” Eren teased.

 

“I stopped aging at thirty, first of all.” Levi pointed out. “Secondly, I have been told on numerous occasions that I have a very nice looking cock.”

 

“Okay!” Eren threw his hands in the air and flushed bright red at the unwarranted image of Levi’s cock. “That’s more than I ever wanted to know.”

 

“Why?” Levi’s voice conveyed his amusement but his face was pure seduction. “Want to take a look and decide for yourself? I don’t mind.”

 

“I think I’ll pass, you asshole.” Eren glared at the vampire even though he was now vaguely curious what Levi’s dick looked like. Was it larger than his? He doubted it. Levi was only five foot four at most. Eren was nearly six feet. There was no way Levi was large than he was. Besides, Levi had smaller feet than he did.

 

“You sure?” Levi continued to tease. “I’m sure you’d like a peek. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Oh my god, Levi, _stop_.” Eren plugged his ears and shook the dirty thoughts his imagination was conjuring about Levi out of his mind.

 

“I see you two are getting along,” Eren’s father said as he approached the pair. Thankfully for Levi, Grisha had put on a pair of shorts and tennis shoes.

 

“We talked a little bit while you were gone,” Levi informed the Alpha.

 

“That’s good,” Grisha seemed genuinely pleased. “You’ll be staying for some time while we get this mess sorted out so I’m glad you two are able to get along.”

 

“Me as well,” Levi told them man. Eren was surprised by how quickly Levi was able to assume his role as clan elder. It was as if the other Levi that was just teasing Eren no longer existed.

 

“Grisha!” Alec called jogging up to the group. He seemed out of breath and Eren suspected that he had run from his cabin.

 

“What is it, Alec?” Grisha asked with heavy concern. “You seem upset.”

 

“It’s the fairy,” Alec explained and the trio froze. “She’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd we like it? Can we all enjoy Eren's logic when mentally comparing his dick to Levi's?


	9. Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy wakes up. Said fairy gives cryptic answers about what happened to her tribe. Levi's evil side makes an appearance. Eren convinces Levi to let him tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 'Tis graduation season! So, congrats are in order to everyone who has graduated or is about to graduate! It's a big deal and I'm proud of you guys! 
> 
> Hopefully everyone who's gearing up for finals like I am is remembering to eat and sleep! Both are important you guys!
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter Eight

 

“When did she wake up?” Grisha asked Alec as the group hurried their way to Alec’s office where the warlock had been housing the fairy.

 

“Not long ago,” Alec replied a little out of breath. “She was mostly incoherent at first, but she was coming-to when I left to find you.”

 

“Has she said anything?” Levi asked.

 

“Nothing I could make out,” Alec huffed as they finally approached Main Hall. “I’m hoping that by now she’ll be much more coherent.”

 

“One can hope,” Levi muttered under his breath but it seemed as if only Eren could hear him.

 

The group shuffled their way into Alec’s office. It was a bit cramped with all the bodies being shoved into such a small space but no one complained. They all gathered around Alec’s desk where the fairy was laying inside a metal cage that prevented her from leaving.

 

“What, no butterfly net?” Eren muttered under his breath.

 

“Do you believe _everything_ you hear in mainstream media?” Levi half snorted half asked in genuine disbelief.

 

“No,” Eren smirked at the vampire. “But, I still think you’re lying about the sparkling thing.”

 

Levi only rolled his eyes at the werewolf’s snarky comment before returning his attention to the waking fairy that was now sitting up and holding her head.

 

The fairy was obviously small but also beautiful. Eren was by no means attracted to the fairy but he could appreciate her beauty. She had a round face with big blue eyes and a delicate nose. Her rosy lips were parted in surprise as she looked at her onlookers. She had long, dark hair that fell well past her shoulders. Her skin was almost as pale as Levi’s, Eren noted.

 

“Where am I?” She asked quietly in a melodic voice.

 

“You’re in Shinganshina,” Levi answered the fairy. “We brought you here after finding you nearly dead in your hideout.”

 

“Oh my stars!” The fairy shot up quickly as she recalled the events that had unfolded prior to being rescued.

 

“Can you tell us who you are?” Eren asked the fairy slowly.

 

“My name is Frieda,” The fairy answered in her enchanting voice. “I am the sister to the queen of our group, Historia.”

 

“You’re the sister?” Levi scowled. Eren didn’t know why everyone had retracted when they heard whom the fairy was related to. So, she was royalty? What was the big deal about that?

 

“Yes,” The fairy nodded. “I am the eldest of three.”

 

“What happened to your sisters then?” Alec inquired carefully.

 

“One died and the other has been kidnapped.” Frieda’s eyes welled up with tears.

 

“Who kidnapped your sister and killed the other?” Levi asked bluntly. Alec and Grisha exchanged wary looks, not sure if Levi’s bluntness was good or not.

 

“My middle sister died long ago in a fight with a rival fairy tribe,” Frieda explained in a panicky voice. “The other was kidnapped by monsters!”

 

“Monsters?” Grisha echoed and Frieda nodded.

 

“What kind of monsters are we talking about here?” Levi pushed the fairy for more answers.

 

“The worst kind of monsters!” The fairy exclaimed.

 

The werewolves and warlocks exchanged wary glances among one another while Levi rolled his eyes. They did not know what kinds of monsters were capable of infiltrating and killing off an entire tribe of fairies. As far as they knew, they were the only monsters in the area-well, aside from Levi’s clan but they weren’t a permanent thing so they didn’t count.

 

“Okay, Frieda cut the crap.” Levi growled in exasperation. Everyone’s eyes widened at the bluntness of Levi’s statement. Even the fairy looked surprised by the call out. “I don’t have time to be playing mind games with you. Tell us what kind of monster attacked you and kidnapped your sister or else.”

 

“You’re no fun,” The fairy sighed in disappointment.

 

Levi just rolled his eyes at the fairy and scoffed, “So I’ve been told.”

 

“The monsters are called ‘ghosts’,” Frieda explained in a dejected tone. “They’re ancient monsters that can cause mass destruction and death. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

“Very well,” Levi said in a stern voice. “Then you get to stay in the cage.”

 

“You can’t do that!” The fairy cried and gripped the bars only to recoil when she was burned.

 

“I can,” Levi gracefully walked until he was standing in front of the cage. He bent down at the waist, putting his face right at eye level with Frida and gave her a sneer. The sneer was creepy and reminded Eren that Levi was more than just a grumpy vampire; he was an actual killer, capable of taking down entire armies in one night should he so please. “And I will. You’re being zero help to me and therefore I am not inclined to help you.”

 

Levi stood up and turned to walk away stopping when he got to Eren and looking over his shoulder at the distressed fairy; giving her another evil sneer he added, “Have fun in your little prison.”

 

With that, Levi spun on his heel and motioned for everyone to follow him out of the room, leaving the angry fairy shouting various insults in their wake.

 

As soon as the group made it outside, Levi spun back around. “Does the term ‘ghost’ mean _anything_ to _anyone_?”

 

“No.” Grisha shook his head.

 

“No,” Alec sighed. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

 

“Neither have I,” Levi sighed in irritation while he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his face skyward. “I’m making the wild assumption that she’s not referring to the kind of ghosts that haunt their enemies after death.”

 

“Those exist?!” Eren’s eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the vampire.

 

“You’re really a piece of work, kid, you know that?” Levi grunted but didn’t make eye contact with him.

 

“Anyway,” Alec continued. “I can do some research and reach out to some other warlocks and see what they may know but I don’t think they’ll know much more than I do.”

 

Grisha nodded and added, “I too will reach out to some packs I have connections with and see if they know anything.”

 

“Great,” Levi nodded. “I may know someone who knows what a ‘ghost’ is.”

 

“Who?” Grisha asked.

 

“He’s an old as shit fairy who’s probably outlived his welcome,” Levi sighed and looked at the group. “But he’s full of information-both useful and useless.”

 

“How old are we talking?” Alec asked.

 

“Millenniums. Or so he likes to claim.” Levi grumbled. “I’ll leave tonight to find him.”

 

“How long will you be gone for?” Grisha asked.

 

“Maybe a week or so,” Levi answered. “He’s a fairly nomadic fairy and sometimes he can be hard to track down. I know a vampire who stays in good touch with him so I’m hoping he can help me set up a meeting.”

 

“Will your clan stay here in the meantime?” Grisha asked.

 

“Yes, it would be foolish for them all to come with me. Especially considering the current climate revolving around our community.”

 

“Fair enough.” Grisha nodded. “I shall go make preparations for your departure then.”

 

“Thank you,” Levi nodded to the werewolf and warlock as they left Eren and Levi.

 

“Can I come?” Eren asked immediately after Grisha and Alec were out of earshot.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Levi shot the young were wolf a look of absolute disbelief-something he’d been doing a lot of as of late. “Do you not remember what happened last time you just decided to tag along on my trip?”

 

“He’ll forgive me eventually,” Eren shrugged not at all detoured.

 

“Lord have mercy,” Levi groaned and turned his face skyward- _again_. “You’re going to come along whether or not I allow you to, aren’t you?”

 

“Most definitely.” Eren nodded not at all denying the statement.

 

“Fucking-“ Levi grumbled but stopped himself before saying, “Fine. Be ready in two hours.”

 

“Yes!” Eren fist pumped before taking off towards his house to pack a bag of necessary items.

 

“Pack extra clothes.” Levi reminded the boy. “And for the love of God, please tell your parents you’re coming.”

 

“I will! Eren rolled his eyes as he ran out of earshot. No doubt the vampire was still complaining.

 

“And pack deodorant for the love of all things good!” Levi shouted at him as an afterthought.

 

As soon as Eren reached home, he darted up the stairs with a quick hello to his mother. He pulled out the hiking backpack his parents got him for Christmas as a joke and began stuffing it full of extra clothes, some shampoo and of course, deodorant.

 

Once he deemed himself sufficiently packed, he dragged his backpack down the stairs and into the kitchen so he could pack some snacks and water. He was sure they would stop and hunt for food along the way but there were no Chips Ahoy in the forest.

 

“Eren, what are you doing?” His mother’s kind voice came behind him.

 

“Packing,” Eren answered cryptically, not turning to face the woman.

 

“I can see that,” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Why are you packing, though?”

 

“I’m going with Levi to meet his friend.” Eren finally admitted as he turned to look at his very surprised mother.

 

“Your father okayed this?” His mother’s eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Well, no…” Eren rubbed his neck guiltily.

 

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Carla crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Not exactly.” Eren shuffled from side to side under Carla’s disapproving gaze.

 

“Do you know how dangerous it is to go gallivanting through the forest alone?” Carla asked her son.

 

“I’m not going to be alone!” Eren pointed out. “And I doubt Levi will be ‘gallivanting’ anywhere. He’s not the type.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Carla sighed but gave him a small smile. “You can’t just go running off with a vampire alone. It’s not safe.”

 

“Sure it is!” Eren protested. “Levi’s old as dirt and he’s super strong. No one is going to want to mess with him.”

 

“You’d be surprised what people would do to someone like you and Levi.” Carla pointed out.

 

“It’ll be fine, Ma.” Eren whined.

 

“Promise you’ll be safe?” Carla conceded after a long staring contest with her son.

 

“I swear!” Eren beamed at his mother and bounced up and down in excitement.

 

“Alright,” Carla sighed and stepped forward to hug her son. “You have to promise to call me at least twice so I know you’re okay.”

 

“I promise!” Eren squeezed his mother’s waist before letting go and grabbing his backpack.

 

“You better go before your father gets home and realizes what you’re doing.” Carla warned her son.

 

“I love you, Ma!” Eren waved as he raced to their front door.

 

“Be safe!” Carla warned one last time as she watched her son race out of view.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the stressed out author with kudos and comments!


	10. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren make their way along on their quest for knowledge. Eren continues with his questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not filler filler chapter! Woo! It seems kind of filler-y but it's actually not. Not a ton of action in here but a lot of Eren-Levi interaction so that's a plus! There will be a lot of stuff in the next chapter though! 
> 
> I apologize for the delay in updating again! I got a little sick and then I ended up with a bruise on my EYEBALL. According to WebMd, I am supposed to expire in the next 24 hours or so. Joking. My (idiot!) brother accidentally poked me in the eye and caused me to get a bruise. Only thing with eyeball bruises are, there's no skin so all it is is a giant pool of red on the white of my eye. I look so scary guys! I keep hiding my eye with my bangs so that customer's can't see it but I scared my boss lol. She was talking and turned to look at me and went "OH MY GOD!" because she didn't know what happened and she just saw my freaky eyeball. But I will be fine, it just makes looking up and down and to the side a little bit painful so I have to be careful I guess. It's weird. Especially because my eye(s) are an awkward not green but not blue somewhere in between color and the other is green. Stands out a lot my friends. 
> 
> Anyway, to make up for not posting last week and for the shortness of this chapter, I will post another chapter on Thursday! I feel bad for not being able to update last week! I try my best to stay on track but sometimes life just gets insane and I slip up. Sorry!!

“So….” Eren trailed off. He was getting bored. They had been walking for the better part of two days at this point. Levi had assured Eren that they would be reaching their destination soon but Eren wasn’t so sure he knew what “soon” meant anymore. As far as he was concerned, “soon” meant in the next year. God only knows Levi has all the time in the world.

 

“Oh God,” Levi groaned ahead of him. “You’re about to ask something incredibly _stupid_ aren’t you?”

 

“It could be a good question!” Eren pouted knowing that Levi couldn’t see him but the vampire did have an uncanny ability to know when he’s pouting just by listening to him talk behind him.

 

“Stop pouting!” Check and mate.

 

“Who says I’m pouting?” Eren challenged with a slight grin.

 

“I can literally hear you pouting from up here.” Levi informed him. “Wipe that shit eating grin off your face while you’re at it.”

 

“You’re too good at that,” Eren said. “How’d you get to be so good at that?”

 

“It’s a talent.” Eren could hear the sarcasm in Levi’s voice a mile away.

 

“Liar.” Eren said bluntly knowing that Levi wouldn’t back down from that accusation.

 

Over the past few days, Eren had learned several things about the vampire. First, the vampire hunted at night (that wasn’t too important to be completely honest). Second, Levi was a total clean freak. If Levi felt like he was covered in dirt, no matter how invisible, he insisted they stop and bathe in a nearby river or stream. Eren had no idea how he managed to brave the cold water without seeming the least bit affected. The final thing Eren learned was that Levi hated, absolutely _hated,_ being called a liar. Despised wasn’t a strong enough word to describe Levi’s relationship with the word.

 

“What did you just call me?” Levi hissed as he abruptly stopped walking. Eren damn near ran into the vampire’s taut back.

 

“I just said ‘liar’,” Eren shrugged and fought back a smile. “I know that you know that I know that you were being sarcastic.”

 

“Okay, first of all, never use that phrase again,” Levi turned around to face Eren, his face completely blank. Levi could be the poster child for the term ‘poker face’. “Secondly, don’t _ever_ call me a liar.”

 

“Don’t lie then,” Eren shrugged casually. He was doing his very best to play it cool and appear unaffected by the vampire’s demeanor but he could tell he wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

“I didn’t lie, you shithead.” Levi hissed. “I was being sarcastic-something you apparently failed to learn how to identify and understand.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“It’s not rude if it’s true.” Levi shrugged and turned back around to continue leading the two-man procession.

 

“Yes it is!” Eren argued. “Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you could deliver it in a nicer way.”

 

“So you’re admitting it’s true then,” Levi snorted.

 

“No!” Eren squawked indignantly.

 

“You just said-“ Levi started in his knowing voice.

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Eren huffed. “It’s still rude.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, kid.” Levi chuckled.

 

“Do you even sleep at night?” Eren asked half curiously, half sarcastically.

 

“What kind of question is that?” Levi shot Eren a look over his shoulder.

 

“A logical one,” Eren crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly. “I never see you sleep. You’re always awake when I fall asleep and you’re always awake when I wake up.”

 

“So?”

 

“So,” Eren continued. “In stories-“

 

“Oh, not with the fairytales again!” Levi groaned in exasperation. Figuring out whether something was a fairytale or not seemed to be Eren’s favorite pastime.

 

It didn't matter if it was something somewhat logical like “can you drink blood without killing someone?” to something offendingly stupid like, “Do your eyes turn brown when you drink animal blood?”, if it was a myth surrounding vampires, Eren was bound to ask it at some point.

 

“Would you let me finish?” Eren scowled at the irritated vampire.

 

“Is it stupid?” Levi asked.

 

“No!” Eren muttered as if he wasn’t sure if Levi would find his question stupid or not. Chances were that he would be Eren decided to take his chances and ask anyway. “Do you need sleep?”

 

“That’s the most intelligent question you’ve asked me in a while.” Levi said to the now offended werewolf. “The answer is yes, I do need to sleep. However, I don’t need nearly as much sleep as a human or a werewolf. I can go for several days without sleeping and be fine.”

 

“What’s the longest you’ve gone?” Eren asked, fascinated by this new information.

 

“A week probably.” Levi shrugged casually. “I only stretch it that far in dire situations.”

 

“So, you haven’t slept since we left then?” Eren cocked his head, resembling a curious wolf.

 

“No.” Was Levi’s curt answer.

 

Around them the trees were thinning out and Eren couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to be approaching a village soon. It was still daylight out so it wouldn’t be too weird if two strangers came waltzing into a random village in the middle of the woods. Scratch that, yes it would be.

 

“Do you consider this a ‘dire situation’ or you just don’t need it right now?” Eren continued to ask as he looked around them.

 

“Both.” Levi snorted.

 

Eren could see a clearing in the trees in front of him. To him, there seemed to be nothing but grass and some flowers but Levi was headed straight towards it like it held something more. Maybe there was more, it wouldn’t be the first time Levi revealed a hidden location.

 

“How is this a dire situation?” Eren continued on his interrogation.

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Levi snorted in amusement. “You’re the worst guard dog ever.”

 

“I might help if you realized that _I’m not a dog_!” Eren protested.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi waved his arm at him and then said, “Welp, we’ve arrived at our first stop.”

 

 

“It’s,” Eren looked around him. They were standing in front of the clearing, the sun shining down on them and (much to Eren’s great disappointment) Levi was not in fact sparkling or combusting into flames. “Pretty?”

 

Levi just snorted at Eren’s reaction as if he was expecting it.

 

“You can’t see it, can you?” Levi chuckled when Eren shook his head. “What if I did this?”

 

Levi waved his arm out in front of himself and before Eren’s eyes, a castle appeared in the clearing.

 

It looked to be something out of an old Brothers Grimm book. The stone walls had vines with blooming flowers growing up them, some of the windows were stained glass. There was a large, iron wrought gate in front of them that also had vines growing on it. Despite the vines, the grounds were immaculately cared for, the grass mowed in perfect rows, the roses and hedges lining the walls and walkway had not even a branch out of place, the large, carved wooden door was polished and even the fence seemed like it had been recently polished. It truly was something out of one of Eren’s fairytales.

 

“Woah.” Eren breathed as he took in the gargoyles and spires.

 

“Stop gawking,” Levi snorted and opened the gates and ushered Eren through. “It’s rude and unsightly. You don’t want to be rude to our hosts.”

 

“Who’s our host again?” Eren asked as he walked towards the large mahogany door.

 

“You’ll see,” Levi smirked before gripping the knocker and pounding on the door twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did. Who do you think the mystery host is ;)


	11. Life Update

Hello my dears! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in a couple hundred years! I have had some pretty serious medical stuff happen to me in the past several months. I was paralyzed and had to do some really intense PT to be able to walk and move again. Then to top things off, I got accepted into my dream college as a transfer into their honors Pre-Law program so I've been running around (contextually speaking) trying to get everything together. I have EVERY intention of continuing this story (I have an entire storyboard written out) and I'm hoping to get a new chapter out soon but I can't (at this exact moment) tell you the date I can have it out by. I am so incredibly sorry that you all have been waiting so long and I appreciate every single one of you that continues to read, comment, and give kudos to my story. 

Thank you so so so very much!

<3 Bre


End file.
